The Demon in the Clover
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Llegará el dia en que toda la magia carezca de sentido ante ti, que veas como todos caen en la desesperación porque has consumido su magia, llegará el día en que serás... (Anteriormente: Mi Grimorio y Yo)
1. El Encuentro

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con una nueva historia.**

 **Estoy al día con la manga de Black Clover y me surgieron varias ideas.**

 **Esta es solo una de ellas.**

 **Espero que les guste y disfruten.**

* * *

Hace muchos años, la humanidad estaba a punto de ser completamente aniquilada por un demonio de tres ojos. Pero un solo mago surgió y salvó a toda la humanidad. La gente más tarde lo llamaría el Rey Mago.

Muchas generaciones después, el Rey Mago se convierte en un título otorgado a un mago elegido por las personas con el deber de proteger al Reino del Trébol de cualquier daño.

En el Reino de los Renegados, un pequeño pueblo llamado Hage acaba de terminar una ceremonia para presentar a sus aldeanos a jóvenes de 15 años con grimorios donde un niño huérfano llamado Yuno recibió un grimorio que tiene un trébol de cuatro hojas en la portada mientras su hermano adoptivo Asta no recibe uno debido a su falta de poder mágico.

O eso fue hasta unas horas después de cierto incidente donde Asta obtuvo un Grimorio sucio y viejo. Pero este tenía un trébol de 5 hojas.

El incidente había pasado y luego de varias presentaciones, explicaciones, llantos y alegrías. Nuestro protagonista estaba preparándose para dormir.

Asta, es un joven musculoso con el pelo gris y ojos verdes. Normalmente era un niño con mucha energía pero ahora tenía un semblante sereno, vestido con unas ropas cómodas para dormir.

El paso sus manos acariciando su grimorio con una leve sonrisa. Mientras se sentaba en uno de los muchos bancos de la iglesia, en el salón principal.

-Esto es genial, aun no puedo creer que tengo un Grimorio, estoy a un paso más cerca de ser el Rey Mago.- Dijo con entusiasmo pero sin gritar ya que todos los demás ya estaban dormidos.

 **-Créeme que yo tampoco puedo creerlo.**

Asta parpadeo varias veces y miro hacia atrás buscando a quien le había hablado.

Pero no había nadie.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto él.

 **-Estoy justo aquí.-** Dijo la voz nuevamente.

Asta ahora estaba comenzando a preocuparse, esto tal vez era una broma de alguien. Pero tenía que tener algo contra ellos para que se tome tantas molestias.

-No te veo.- Dijo Asta pero por precaución apretó un poco su grimorio listo para sacar su espada.

 **-Estoy aquí en tu mano.-** Dijo la voz.- **Y te agradecería que no me aprietes tanto.**

El peligris comenzó a sudar frio por lo que había oído. Lentamente bajo su mirada hasta donde estaba su grimorio.

De este salió lo que parecía ser un señalador el cual tenía un circulo amarillo, este parpadeo.

-¡AHHHHHH!

Asta hiso lo correcto en esta situación. Grito del susto y lanzo su Grimorio al techo mientras buscaba algo para defenderse.

 **-Oye, calma. Yo tampoco sé lo que pasa.-** Dijo el Grimorio.

-¿Que carajos eres?- Pregunto Asta armado con un candelabro.

El grimorio saco un segundo señalador que actuó como un segundo ojo, y parpadeo un par de veces. Luego de eso se encendió en un aura de color rojo con negro y se elevó en el aire.

 **-Se nota que no eres el más listo de este lugar.-** Dijo el libro.- **No tengo la obligación de decirte mi nombre, pero aun así lo haré.**

Asta se preparó mientras una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla. Definitivamente lo que estaba pasando no era normal, nunca había escuchado que un mago pelease contra su grimorio.

-Yo soy el Trébol de 5 hojas.- Dijo el libro.- Y desde ahora tu grimorio.

Asta se quedó quieto unos segundos.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Asta.

 **-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso, mocoso?!-** Grito indignado el libro.

-Es que esperaba un nombre real, ósea, sé que eres ya un trébol de 5 hojas, está en la portada.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- No me vas a decir cosas que ya se, ¿o sí?

El grimorio comenzó a refunfuñar.

Pero dejaron eso de lado cuando escucharon unos pasos.

Asta rápidamente tomo su grimorio y se encerró en una de las habitaciones, por suerte fue donde guardaban la comida, así que estaba solo.

-¿Asta?- Pregunto una voz femenina.- ¿Estas ahí? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto genuinamente preocupada.

Asta ahora estaba sudando balas, no sabía que decir. Una mentira blanca serviría por ahora.

-Ah, Hermana Lily.- Dijo identificado a la voz del otro lado.- Si, estoy bien.

-¿Que fue ese grito de antes?- Pregunto ella.

-Estaba...- La mente del peligis estaba trabajando a mil por hora.

Su salvación vino cuando su grimorio se elevó a la altura de su cara. Este se abrió y comenzaron a aparecer unas palabras.

Asta las leyó en voz alta.

-Estaba... ¿Explorando mi cuerpo?- Dijo.

-Oh, si es solo eso.- Respondió la hermana antes de que se oigan pasos de que se alejaban.

Asta suspiro de alivio cuando había evitado un problema. Poso su vista a su grimorio el cual ahora lo estaba mirando con una mirada picara.

 **-¿Hermana Lily?-** Pregunto el libro antes de volar hacia un papel que había en el suelo.

Y comérselo.

Asta miro confundido esto. Luego su grimorio se elevó en el aire y se acercó a su dueño.

Este comenzó a emitir unos sonidos extraños. Como los de una impresora y luego salió el papel que se había comido, este cayo en el regazo del ojiverde.

Asta miro algo asqueado esto, pero cuando lo levanto.

-¡Ohhhhh!- Dijo mientras un hilillo de sangre caía de su nariz.

Su grimorio tenía la capacidad de hacer dibujos, dibujos de gran calidad, dibujos no aptos para menores.

 **-¡Jajajaja!** \- Rio el Grimorio **.- Era de esperarse esa reacción para a un niñato como tú.**

Asta sacudió su cabeza, tomo lo primero que tenía cerca y lo uso para apuntar a su grimorio parlante.

-No dejare que profanes de esa manera a la hermana Lily.- Dijo Asta.

El grimorio lo miro con algo de desdén.

 **-Como si tú pudieras detenerme.** \- Dijo el libro.- **No tienes ni siquiera tu espada, y aunque la tuvieras no sabes controlarla.**

Asta se maldijo, realmente su libro le golpeo en los lugares correctos.

-Aun así, no voy a rendirme.- Dijo levantando en mano lo que había recogido, un libro de cocina.

Pero el peligris abrió los ojos cuando vio que su Grimorio llevo toda su atención al libro de cocina.

 **-Hola nena, ¿Estas libre el sábado?** \- Pregunto el Grimorio al libro.

Asta se quedó de piedra. Su grimorio estaba coqueteando con un libro de cocina.

-Eres un pervertido- Dijo Asta.

El grimorio pareció insultado.

 **-No soy un pervertido. Soy un admirador de la estructura literaria.-** Se defendió el.

Asta bajo el libro y se masajeo la sienes. Su grimorio bajo y continuó su asalto al libro de cocina.

-Sabía que ser Rey Mago sería difícil.- Dijo Asta.- Pero esto es ridículo.

 **-¿Quieres ser Rey mago?-** Pregunto el Grimorio de repente.

-Si.- Dijo con convicción el peliverde.- Y como mi grimorio me vas a ayudar.

El grimorio miro a su dueño unos segundos antes de responder.

 **-Me rehusó.-** Dijo.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Asta.

El grimorio lo miro.

 **-A mí solo me interesan los libros.-** Dijo este mientras se frotaba contra el libro de cocina.- **Estas hermosuras son mi vida y mi felicidad.**

El joven miro a su grimorio de manera inexpresiva, de cierta forma se sentía enfermo. En esta situación tan ridícula.

Una lámpara se encendió en su cabeza cuando tuvo una idea.

-Sabes si me convierto en Rey Mago, los grimorios y libros del todo el reino estarían a mi alcance.- Dijo Asta, sabía que eso estaba mal.

 **-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-** Pregunto su grimorio entusiasmado con la posibilidad de estar codo a codo con esas hermosuras.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Divertido? ¿Malo, Bueno?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	2. Anti-Magia

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles como cada semana un nuevo cap, esta vez de un fic que parecía que quedo en el olvido.**

 **Créanme que me mortifican cada uno de los fics que no puedo actualizar. Pero no puedo vivir de los fanfics, así que…**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado dentro de poco voy a entrar en la etapa de los exámenes finales, eso quiere decir que no habrá actualizaciones grandes, solo uno o dos One-shots que ya tenía preparados con antelación.**

 **Y ahora vamos a los reviews.**

 **Selkova: Solo espera a ver lo que pasara en este capítulo, estoy seguro de que te dejara impresionado.**

 **Guest: Pues aquí está la continuación.**

 **viruz pirata: No te preocupes por ella, y lamento la tardanza.**

 **SpartanV626: Si te gusto el primer cap tendrás risas con esto y varios momentos épicos.**

 **Nechroz: La verdad no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora y ya que lo dices…. Nah. Es de esas historias que yo hago, nada de cosas comunes :V**

 **herob2301: Solo espera a este cap, será genial.**

 **Fernando917: Lamento la tardanza, aquí esta la continuación y mas largo que el prólogo.**

 **ScKyV: Khe?**

 **Guest: Aquí esta la continuación.**

 **Soul Of Demon: Lamento la tardanza. Espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan: Si, mis caps suelen tener unos pequeños errores, pero espero que nada demasiado grave. Como que cliché?**

 **Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews del ultimo capitulo, y la verdad estoy feliz con el grado de aceptación de este fanfic, espero que les encante este cap para poder traerles orto la próxima vez.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el peligris había salido más temprano de lo normal para entrenar en el cráneo del demonio que estaba cerca de la iglesia donde vivía, por varias razones. Una de ellas era que quería tener una conversación más sería con su Grimorio, además de que aún le parecía extraña toda esta situación.

Pero bueno, hace ya casi 2 horas de que el joven tomo un rápido desayuno, se metió en el cráneo gigante y comenzó a entrenar. En estos momentos estaba sin camisa mientras balanceaba su espada contra un pilar de hueso del enorme demonio, bajo la atenta mirada de su Grimorio.

 **-Levanta más tu codo.-** Le dijo el Grimorio.

Hasta hiso lo que le había indicado, pudo sentir como sus músculos trabajarán de forma diferente por este leve cambio, y por ello siguió balanceando su espada.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Pregunto sin dejar de atacar el hueso gigante y llevando el numero en su mente.

El Grimorio voló desde atrás del joven y comenzó a volar a su alrededor para buscar fallas en su postura.

No había encontrado ninguna.

 **-(El mocoso aprende rápido).-** Pensó satisfecho de que al menos había aprendido la postura básica de un espadachín, de paso respondería su pregunta.- Mientras dormías salí a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y estuve recolectando información de algunos libros.

-220... 221... ¿No fue eso peligroso?- Pregunto el peligris sin dejar de balancear su espada.- Alguien podría haberte visto.

 **-¿Y qué?-** Pregunto el libro.- **Aun si me vieran, ¿qué dirían? Vi un libro volador en medio de la noche.**

Incluso Asta tenía que admitir que eso sonaba como lo que diría un borracho y realmente aun si lo vieran, sería más fácil decir que fue por un hechizo mal hecho o alegar demencia.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo el joven.

El Grimorio asintió ante su alumno, cuando se volvieron camaradas Asta había aceptado que sea su maestro, ya que en el poco tiempo de serlo le había enseñado muchas cosas.

En eso, el libro se alejó un poco.

 **-Bien, suficiente calentamiento.-** Dijo este **.- Ahora vamos a centrarnos en la espada.**

-¡¿No es lo que hemos estado haciendo?!- Grito Asta solo para que su Grimorio lo golpease con su propio lomo en la cabeza.

El joven al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza alegando que el golpe le había sacudido el cerebro, aunque en ciertos momentos, Sensei dudaba que lo tuviera.

No, si lo tiene. Solo que esta sin explotar...

 **-La Espada Danma.**

Las palabras que dijo el libro hicieron que Asta abra sus ojos repentinamente y detenga su pataleo, en cambió miro impresionado a su espada, su Grimorio continuó explicando.

-También llamada la Espada Asesina de Demonios es una antigua Arma Anti-Mágica.

-¿Anti... Magia?- Pregunto Asta como si esas palabras juntas fueran como un tabú, nunca había oído algo así.

Su libro asintió lentamente.

 **-Es una habilidad que es capaz de anular otras formas de magia**.- Mencionó el libro antes de acercarse lentamente a Asta el cual seguía mirando su espada hipnotizado. En un susurro le pregunto **.- ¿Puedes sentirlo?**

Asta estaba a punto que responder que no hasta que sintió un leve tirón en su mente que le obligaba a centrarse en su espada, de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que había algo en su espada.

Asta cerró los ojos para concentrarse y sentir como había "algo" que surgía de su espada y subía lentamente por su brazo.

Desde atrás el Grimorio veía complacido como el joven estaba concentrándose y cada vez más se sumergía dentro de la espada

 **-Eres una rareza... Tu amigo Yuno es especial, tus hermanos también, todos en el pueblo y en el reino... decir que todo el mundo es especial es solo otra forma de decir que nadie es especial**.- Le dijo en voz baja como un susurro que se adentraba en la mente de Asta.

El Grimorio vio con una sonrisa de dientes afilados como algo comenzaba a salir de la espada.

 **-Tu eres alguien que no tiene nada de especial, pero eso es lo que te hace a ti más especial... y una aberración.**

Una especie de aura negra emergió de la espada haciendo que la punta de los dedos del peligris se vuelvan tan negras como la noche y se formaran algo parecido a garras.

 **-Si tuviera que ponerlo en números, los tuyos están en negativos.**

Asta frunció el ceño pero aun así, no abrió sus ojos y siguió meditando fuertemente.

 **-Tu contenedor mágico es maldito pozo seco, tan profundo no ves el fondo, un pozo cuya boca va creciendo, amenazando con tragaste la magia a su alrededor.**

En este punto Asta soltó una bocanada de vapor que salía de su cuerpo, mientras que en el brazo que sostenía su espada, algo como una energía negra trepó hasta su antebrazo.

A sus espaldas su Grimorio comenzó a abrirse mientras que emanaba un aura similar a la que ahora había tomado la mano del peligris. Era como el vapor frio, mucho más denso que el aire, este salía del libro y caía al suelo formando una neblina.

 **-Llegará el día en que toda la magia carezca de sentido ante ti, que te pares frente a tus enemigos y que te den lástima.**

 _ **Quítales su magia, deja que caigan en la locura y desesperación... no son nada.**_

Del Grimorio emergió una sombra, la mitad superior de una figura demoniaca.

Un ser de gran tamaño con brazos largos, cuernos y alas en la espalda. A pesar de ser solo una sobra se podían apreciar dos ojos y una sonrisa.

 **-Dios o Demonio, Destructor o Salvador, Guardián o Verdugo... tú eliges que serás.**

Asta abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada que nunca antes había puesto, salvaje, decidida... demoníaca.

-...Si.

Fue la única respuesta del joven mientras que podía sentir algo como un agujero en su interior, un maldito pozo que se tragara la magia que le lancen.

Mientras que en el fondo, podía escuchar un susurro.

 _ **... Poder... Dame más... Poder...**_

La figura y el aura que estaba emitiendo Asta eran irreales, demoníacas por no decir más.

La figura que broto del Grimorio rio por debajo mientras que Asta seguía como en una especie de transe.

 **-Bien, has avanzado mucho.**

Y así, tan pronto como vino, todo se fue.

Asta parpadeo confundido cuando vio que la espada estaba de lo más normal, incluso el Grimorio estaba normal, nada de aura ni cosas raras.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el peligris.

 **-No tengo idea.** \- Le dijo el Grimorio.

-¿Qué?

El libro volador y parlanchín saco una cinta de su interior como si se rascara la cabeza.

 **-Tengo algunas lagunas mentales, además soy viejo**.- Dijo como si se encogiera de hombros, aunque no los tenga **. - Pero si se algo.**

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Asta.

 **-Que si te conviertes en Rey Mago, eso atraerá a bombones y a sus Grimorios con ellas.-** Dijo el libro con una mirada soñadora mientras que se le escurría una gota de tinta.

Pero Asta negó con la cabeza.

-¡La única para mi es la hermana Lily!- Grito en respuesta.

 **GRIMORIO CHOP**

El libro golpeo nuevamente al joven.

 **-¡Ella está comprometida con la iglesia, tonto!-** Le grito el libro.

-¡Eso no importa!- Le dijo Asta con un chichón en la cabeza.- ¡Algún día me cansaré con ella!

 **-¡Eres un tonto!-** Le dijo el Grimorio nuevamente.- **¡Probablemente ni siquiera entiendas las implicaciones de lo que dices! ¡Estoy seguro de que ni sabes lo de las Abejas!**

Pero Asta en lugar de gritarle en respuesta quedo confundido.

-¿Que tienen que ver las abejas con casarse?

El Grimorio lo miro estupefacto.

 **-¿Nunca te dieron "La Charla"?-** Pregunto sorprendido.

-Siempre hablo con todos, ¿Que tiene esta charla de especial?- Pregunto Asta sin entender.

El Grimorio quería caerse de espaldas, claro si tuviera espaldas, jojojo.

 **-(Tengo que decírselo).-** Pensó mirando al joven.

El libro voló hasta el suelo e hiso un gesto con la cinta para que el adolescente se sentase a su lado, y este así lo hiso.

 **-Veras, chico.-** Dijo para llamar su atención **.- Cuando una abejita quiere mucho a...**

* * *

-¿Que estás haciendo, Asta?- Esta fue la pregunta que le había hecho Yuno al peligris.

Yuno era un joven alto, a diferencia de Asta, y de pelo negro normalmente vestía una camiseta de mangas largas negras con pantalones y botas marrones, y tenía su Grimorio en un soporte en su cintura.

Asta por su lado estaba en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal.

Su libro le había dado "La Charla" y lamentablemente había sido muy explícito gracias al poder graficar lo que decía.

El peligris ahora entendía lo que verdaderamente había detrás de casarse, el creía que simplemente era estar con ella, se sentía tonto.

-Yuno...

El mencionado parpadeo un par de veces al oír su nombre de esa manera, sonaba cansado, rendido y abatido. Cosas con las que normalmente no asociarías con Asta.

-¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebes?- Pregunto el joven traumatizado.

-Realmente nunca me importó saber.- Respondió Yuno.

Asta se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y colocó ambas manos en los hombros del peligro mientras ponía una sonrisa forzada.

-Déjame ilustrarte.- Dijo Asta.

Yuno no supo por qué pero estaba sudando mucho.

-(Mi personaje no fue creado para estas situaciones).- Pensó.

10 minutos después, tanto Yuno como Asta compartieron traumas y se sentaron en posición fetal hasta que se les pasó.

* * *

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que los que vivían en la iglesia hubieran querido, el inevitable día de la partida de Yuno y Asta a la capital había llegado.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando ambos jóvenes con su equipaje en hombro se disponían a despedirse de su familia.

-Cuídense.- Dijo la mayor de las menores

-No te olvides de escribirnos, Yuno.- Le dijo uno de sus hermanos.

-No lo haré.- Respondió este con una sonrisa.

-Buen viaje.- Volvió a decir la mayor.

-Regresen pronto.- Como pudo dijo el menor de todos.

Pero había otro que no tomaba tan bien la despedida.

-Asta volverá enseguida.- Dijo un niño de pelo rojo desviando la mirada pero refiriéndose al peligris.

-¡Nash!- Mencionó Asta el nombre del joven el cual siempre era como una piedra en el zapato.

Hace algunos días habían tenido una conversación sobre no rendirse y hacer lo imposible por lograr tus objetivos, Asta esperaba que algo de eso le hubiera llegado.

-Pero...- De pronto las palabras de Nash llamaron la atención del peligris.- En el remotísimo caso de que logres entrar en una orden de caballería...

-¿Si?- Pregunto el joven esperando que continuase.

De pronto las palabras de Nash adquirieron un tono esperanzador.

-Confiare en que yo también podré llegar a ser cualquier cosa que me proponga. Y un día ingresare a una orden.

Pero tan pronto como llego se fue.

-No, olvídalo.- Comento desestimando la idea, desviando la mirada como tratando de hacer que fuera olvidado.

Pero por su parte, Asta solo le coloco su mano en su cabeza.

-Te estaré esperando.- Le respondió mostrando los dientes.

Nash no lo admitiría pero ver la sonrisa confiada de su hermano lo lleno de esperanza, con la idea de un día reunirse como caballeros de una orden.

Pero había algo que llamo su atención.

¿Los colmillos de Asta habían crecido?

Fueron apenas unos milímetros, muy difícil verlo desde lejos, pero aun así logro notarlo gracias a la cercanía.

Nash iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero se le había acabado el tiempo y era hora de partir.

-Nos vemos.

Con eso ultimo dicho, ambos jóvenes partieron de la iglesia, de la aldea Haga hacia la capital donde tomarían el examen de caballería.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que nuestro dúo había salido de la aldea hacia el camino que daba a la capital.

-¿Cómo será la capital?- Pregunto Asta al aire, nunca habían ido así que estaba curioso.- ¿Podremos ver al Rey Mago?

-Lo primero es aprobar el examen de caballería.- Le dijo Yuno recordándole que no iban a hacer turismo.

Pero Asta en su lugar no se dejó que su estado cambié.

-Estoy entusiasmado.- Mencionó el peligris colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Entusiasmado?- Pregunto Yuno incrédulo- ¿No estas asustado?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- Pregunto Asta sin entender.

Yuno solo sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-Típico de ti.

Sin que Yuno se diera cuenta desde el costado de Asta, su Grimorio estaba mirando fijamente al libro de Yuno, el libro viviente llego tan lejos como para pasar su cinta por su borde como si se humedeciera los labios.

Asta lo miro sin comprender unos segundos antes de sonreír y comenzar a correr.

-¡Apurémonos, la capital está muy lejos!- Le dijo gritando a Yuno.

Este puso una expresión competitiva y siguió al peligris.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días ambos caminaron deseando los obstáculos naturales, muchos de los cuales habrían hecho que la mayoría de viajeros se de vuelta a su hogar.

Pero ellos no.

-Esto está bueno.- Dijo Asta.

-Han.- Le respondió Yuno.

Hace unas horas se habían encontrado con un jabalí salvaje que había intentado atacarlos, hicieron lo más normal.

Se lo comieron.

Ahora ese animal estaba asándose con unas hierbas silvestres sobre unas brasas a su lado.

-Desearía que los chicos en casa pudieran probarlo.- Mencionó el peligris comiendo más del jabalí.

Yuno asintió.

-Creo que el viejo diría algo de ponerle nomobatatas.- Mencionó Asta recordando que el viejo le gustan esos tubérculos.

-Han.- Dijo Yuno sin defender que al anciano le gustan mucho esas cosas.

Después de eso continuaron caminando y se llevaron los restos cocinados en sus mochilas para el viaje.

Ambos jóvenes atravesaron diferentes biomas, desde un húmedo bosque, hasta desiertos.

Y como se esperaba terminaban cansados, tanto que cuando encontraban un lugar para dormir caían rendidos por el sueño.

Y fue justamente uno de esos momentos que el Grimorio de Asta aprovechó.

Este salió volando del estuche donde su dueño lo llevaba, fue una suerte que no le colocase seguro para que él pueda salir con facilidad.

Este se acercó al Grimorio de 4 hojas.

El 5 hojas colocó su cinta como si la hubiera colocado sobre los labios de u a joven, una hermosa y delicada flor del jardín.

 **-Shhh.-** Le susurro mientras se cernía sobre ella.

A la mañana siguiente Yuno sintió su Grimorio sucio, pero descartó la idea.

Pero finalmente después de muchos problemas, lograron llegar a la capital.

* * *

Kikka, la ciudad del castillo, en donde se llevaría a cabo el examen de caballería.

-¡Es increíble!- Dijo Asta mirando la ciudad .

Obviamente era mucho más grande y poblada que su aldea, los edificios eran muy grande y de piedra junto con las calles pavimentadas, habían también puestos de todo tipo.

Asta se quedó asombrado con toda la variedad de artículos, alimentos y magia que había por todo el lugar. Desde un sujeto que cocinaba una ternera entera solo con sus manos hasta una joven que creaba vestidos con un movimiento de dedos.

-Ya no estamos en la aldea.- Murmuró Yuno, también sorprendido de la variación y usos que podían darle a la magia, pero no lo demostraba tanto.

Pero bueno, al poco tiempo, después de hacer unas preguntas a los locales fueron hacia el estadio, que es donde se haría el examen.

Asta también consiguió algo para comer, una serpiente morada en salsa de soya cocinada a las brasas, no estaba mal.

El estadio era una imponente estructura que se alzaba sobre las demás casas y edificaciones que lo rodeaban, solo supera por el castillo.

A su alrededor había una multitud, muchas personas reunidas para desear suerte a los aspirantes a caballeros mágicos, solo una pequeña parte de la multitud es la que ingresaba para examen.

Entre ellas estaban Asta y Yuno.

-Siguiente...

Ambos se habían metido en la fila de ingreso, este consistía en presentar el Grimorio para comprobar que no sea robado o falso y luego podían pasar al área designada.

-Eres el numero 163.- Le dijo un encargado en una de las ventanillas a un sujeto que quería presentar en el examen.

Luego de eso, fue el turno de Yuno.

-Yuno, de la aldea Haga.- Dijo este presentando su Grimorio.

-Yuno de Hage.- Dijo escribiendo el nombre en la lista.- Muéstrame tu Grimorio.

El pelinegro hiso lo que le pidieron, cuando lo hiso el encargado se sorprendió.

-¿Un Cuatro Hojas?- Pregunto sorprendido.

Desde atrás, otros encargados también

-Así que se referían a él.

A espaldas de Asta también sonaron los susurros de sorpresa y comentarios sobre la presencia del legendario Grimorio.

-Eres el numero 164.- Le dijo antes de que el pelinegro se retirase y el hombre continuase con su trabajo.- El siguiente.

Asta prácticamente salto emocionado hacia la ventanilla.

-¡Soy Asta, también de Hage!- Dijo antes de sacar su Grimorio.- ¡Y este es mi Grimorio!

Durante los días previos el joven, con claras indicaciones del Grimorio mismo, lo había limpiado así como su espada. Le había dicho que para sacar esas manchas necesitaba magia.

Yuno le había brindado algunos materiales creados por su magia para hacerlo, aunque él no sabía la finalidad de lo que había creado.

El Grimorio ahora lucía una tapa de color oscuro, un marrón terroso y justo en el centro estaba la marca del trébol de 5 hojas.

-¿Un... 5 hojas?- Pregunto más que sorprendido, sonaba dudoso, el hombre.

-Si.- Dijo Asta

-Eres el número 165.

El hombre simplemente registró a Asta en la lista de aspirantes al examen y este corrió junto con los demás.

Pero el encargado creyó haber visto como del Grimorio salía una cinta y esta rápidamente se enredó para que pareciera que le estaba levantando el dedo del medio.

Ese tan bonito.

* * *

A los pocos minutos todos estaban reunidos en el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el examen de caballería, desde nobles hasta simples plebeyos de varias lejanas aldeas. Pero aun así, varios estaban siendo acosados por algunos pájaros, unos animalitos de color negro con la parte de abajo de color claro con la cara roja.

-¡Ay!- Dijo un sujeto al que una de estas aves había picoteado.- ¿Qué pasa con estos pájaros?

-Los famosos antipajaros del recinto del examen...- Le respondió otro tipo de pelo negro, el cual tenía un pájaro cerca.- Cuanto menos poder mágico tengas, más se acercarán a ti.

Cuando terminó de oír eso pudieron notar como había una persona en especial a la cual no había ni un solo pájaro cerca.

-Oí, mira a ese tipo. No se le acerca ni uno.

Esta persona no era otra que Yuno.

A penas el había entrado los susurros y comentarios habían surgido nuevamente mientras lo agrupaban con relación a su Grimorio y de cómo no había ni un solo pájaro cerca suyo.

-¡Peep!

De pronto los pájaros comenzaron a hacer un sonido mientras se alejaban de varias personas a pesar de que tuvieran poco poder mágico.

-¿Que le pasan a los pájaros?- Pregunto alguien.

Todos se comenzaron a arremolinar cerca de la entrada donde salió Asta, los pájaros bajaron hasta posarse en sus hombros y cabeza, los que no pudieron o volaban cerca suyo o bajaron al suelo y lo siguieron con pequeños saltos.

Hay que decir que a diferencia con los otros participantes, los pájaros no picotearon ni gritaron a Asta, simplemente estaban muy tranquilos con él.

-Ese tipo...

Un noble estaba a punto de insultar a Asta por el hecho de no tener poder mágico por la cantidad insana de pájaros que estaban a su alrededor, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

Todos, absolutamente todos los pájaros lo miraron directamente, incluso uno que se sentaba en la cabeza del peligris, un pájaro que tenía una mirada de leve desprecio en su cara.

Ninguno de los participantes dijo nada, no se atrevieron a hablar ya que esto era irreal.

-¿Qué pasa con estos pájaros?- Pregunto Asta, el cual le sorprendía que los pájaros estuvieran tan en confianza con él y tranquilos.

A pesar de que intento alejarlos, estos volvieron a la misma posición.

Bueno, no los estaba molestando así que los dejaría tranquilos por el momento.

-Oigan, aléjese un poco.- Dijo Asta.

Los pájaros habían comenzado a tapar su visión a tal punto que no podía ver nada a un metro de su nariz, el joven comenzó a caminar más rápido mientras que los pájaros seguían con él.

Hasta que el peligris, chocó contra alguien.

Eso basto para que todos los pájaros se fueran del recinto, todos y cada uno, bueno, experto el que había estado en la cabeza de Asta, este simplemente fue a una de las salientes de la zona.

-Por fin se alejaron.- Dijo Asta aliviado, luego miro a quien había chocado.- Lamento haber chocado contigo.

-Te mataré, mocoso.

Asta abrió los ojos con algo de miedo ya que el sujeto con el que había chocado era alto y musculoso con el pelo salvaje marrón con una barba de 3 días, estaba vestido con una camisa sin mangas con botas y pantalones oscuros, debajo de un manto negro con un cráneo de toro.

-(¿Quién es este tipo?)- Pregunto mentalmente el joven intimidado.- (Tiene ojos de asesino. Y definitivamente ese no es el cuello de un mago)

En eso sintió un tirón debajo de su ropa, era su Grimorio que había metido una cinta entre el equipo. Habían establecido que en público se comunicarían de esta manera.

1 tirón, Si.

2 tirones, No.

3 tirones, No hagas nada Estúpido.

Y Asta pudo sentir exactamente 6 tirones, lo cual indicó que tenía terminantemente prohibido meter la pata.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Asta levantando sus manos lentamente.

Pero el joven sintió como el hombre grande colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a apretarla.

-Vas a morir.- Dijo el sujeto.

En eso llegaron dos sujetos que también tenían los mantos negros sobre sus hombros, uno parecía un amo con un uniforme de algún tipo y el otro era un castaño con el pelo algo alborotado.

-Ahí estas, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Pregunto el castaño llamado Finral.

-Ahora mismo, matar a este mocoso.- Respondió Yami.

Asta grito alterado por la presión ejercida en su cráneo.

Los demás competidores comenzaron a hablar sobre los recién llegados identificándolos en el proceso.

En eso se pudo oír el leve crujido de algo, el castaño comenzó a preocuparse.

-El capitán de una orden no debe matar a un aspirante.- Dijo Finral.- De todos modos, ¿Por qué bajaste aquí?

-Fui al baño y me perdí.- Fue la respuesta de Yami.

En eso, los demás pudieron identificar al sujeto musculoso como Yami Sukehiro, el dios de la destrucción y capitán de los Black Bulls, el cual...

-Siete, seis, cinco...

-¿Qué pasa con la cuenta regresiva?- Pregunto Asta.

-Son los segundos que te quedan de vida.- Respondió Yami.

Asta sabía que estaba en peligro, pero pudo sentir perfectamente un nuevo tirón bajo su ropa.

4 tirones, haz algo estúpido.

-¡Ahí!

Asta tomó con ambas manos la muñeca de Yami mientras que logro plantar ambos pies en la tierra, los músculos del joven comenzaron a contraerse tanto que se expandían y venas se hacían presentes.

De pronto los lemas de sus dedos se oscurecieron y se formaron garras que a pesar de estar contra la piel del hombre no la rasgaron.

Asta había logrado hacer que el capitán de los Black Bulls afloje el agarre.

Yami puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-(Este mocoso... de alguna manera puedo sentir como esta drenando mi magia)- Yami entonces sonrío.- (No, la está triturando. No está mal, pero no es suficiente)

Yami comenzó a aplicar aún más presión en la cabeza del joven.

Pero en ese momento se oyeron fuegos artificiales.

-Vamos, el examen está por comenzar.- Dijo Finral

Yami soltó la cabeza de Asta y este cayó al piso mientras que sus dedos volvían a la normalidad, es una suerte que nadie lo había visto.

-No está mal, mocoso.- Le dijo Yami a Asta.- Demuestra lo que vale tu vida.

Este lejos de asustarse o lo que sea se sorprendió por lo que dijo, claro que le dolía la cabeza aún pero eso fue rápidamente olvidado con esas palabras.

Pero de todas maneras, el examen había comenzado.

* * *

 **(Devil: Voy a saltarme la presentación de los capitanes y voy a ir directo a las pruebas)**

El capitán de la orden de caballería del Amanecer Dorado, había usado su magia para hacer aparecer un árbol increíble desde el cielo el cual le había entregado a cada participante una escoba mágica.

El primer reto era usar la escoba para volar.

Había algunos como Yuno que tenían mucha habilidad y había otros que no tanto, pero todos habían logrado despegarse del suelo.

Todos menos uno.

-Nggggg.

Desde el suelo, Asta seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas tratar de levantar vuelo, tenía la esperanza de que aun sin magia pudiera volar.

Los capitanes veían esto con una expresión neutra.

-No lo entiendo.- Dijo el capitán Fuegoleon.- Cualquiera debería hacerla flotar por muy inepto que sea.

Después de decir eso, el capitán de las Águilas Plateadas se retiró por unos minutos.

De vuelta con Asta.

-Ríndete.- Le dijo su Grimorio en voz baja.- No lo vas a lograr sin magia.

Por otra parte un sujeto vestido con una camisa abierta granate y una camiseta verde agua debajo de esta, con pantalones y botas con su grimorio a un lado, le estaba hablando a Asta.

-Solo tienes que relajarte.- Dijo Fu Ja! Quiero decir, Sekke. El cual estaba flotando en una escoba.

El peligris se tranquilizó e hiso lo posible para relajarse y dejo que su magia fluyera.

-¿Eh?- Dijo no solo Asta, pero también los capitanes.

Ya que la escoba que tenía en sus manos el joven había comenzado a deshacerse como si fuera arena que se escurría entre sus manos.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Pregunto uno de los capitanes, pero solo Yami tenía una cierta idea de lo que pasaba.

Incluso Asta estaba confundido cuando miraba sus manos, fue na suerte que su Grimorio le quería ayudar para sacarle de dudas.

-Eso estaba hecho a partir de la magia.- Le dijo el libro.- Si te concentras mucho lograrás deshacer objetos creados con magia como lo acabas de hacer.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Asta con estrellas en los ojos.

Los siguientes resultados de Asta en las pruebas fueron por decirlo de otra manera... únicos.

Por ejemplo...

Durante la prueba de poder mágico, había convocado su espada y la mando a volar contra la pared con una patada tan rápido que muchos no pudieron ver nada.

Su Grimorio había contribuido al expulsar la espada y a esperar detrás de la pared para guardarla.

Lo siguiente fue la prueba de poder mágico, en donde había papeles volando y tenían que darle a uno en el centro. Nuevamente habían usado el truco de la espada para hacer pensar que era simplemente rápido.

La única diferencia es que el papel había sido desgarrado en 2 partes.

Lo siguiente fue magia de creación.

Asta no tenía idea de que hacer aquí, pero su Grimorio, sí.

Este se abrió y dobló unas hojas en su interior para formar una escultura de origen del Primer Rey Mago.

-Genial.- Dijo una de las personas cercanas a Asta.

Pero el Grimorio se cerró rápidamente y emitió un sonido antes de escupir dicho papel.

-Oe, Finral.- Dijo Yami.

El susodicho hiso lo que le había pedido su capitán, uso su Magia Espacial para hacer aparecer un portal debajo del papel y otro portal cerca de su capitán.

Yami tomo el papel y lo leyó unos segundos.

-¡Jajajajaja!- Se reía tan fuerte que casi tira su cigarrillo y se podía ver una lágrima de risa.

Todos vieron esto con curiosidad.

-¿Que había en ese pedazo de papel?- Pregunto Asta a su libro.

-Cosas de adultos, eres muy joven para entender esos chistes.- Le dijo el libro.

Asta se encogió de hombros.

Las cosas siguieron de esa manera hasta que finalmente llegaron a la última prueba, un combate entre los participantes.

El capitán de los Leones había dado un discurso inspirador, algo corto y contundente que en realidad había asustado más que nada a los aspirantes.

-¡Peleen sin reservas!- Les dijo el capitán pelirrojo.

Asta estaba buscando a un tipo fuerte para enfrentarlo, estaba seguro que querrían pelear contra el para lucirse, o eso había dicho su grimorio.

De pronto, alguien lo tomo del hombro.

-Enfréntame, Asta.- Dijo Fu Ja! Sekke.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Asta ilusionado por tener a alguien como Sekke para pelear.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos informaron esto a los encargados y al cabo de unos minutos, todos tenían sus compañeros, los primeros en enfrentarse fue nuestro dúo.

-Primeros combatientes, al frente.- Dijo el encargado.

-¡Voy!

-Fu Ja!

Ambos competidores pasaron al centro del estadio bajo la tanta mirada del resto de los participantes y de los capitanes, ellos se colocaron a un metro del otro.

Asta quería decir unas palabras antes de enfrentarse

-Peleemos limpiamente y sin reservas para cumplir nuestros sueños.

Pero justo cuando termino de decir eso, Sake rio y se acercó al joven para decirle unas palabras que solo el podría escuchar.

-No es necesario que te esfuerces más, eres una sucia rata fuera de lugar.

Esas palabras asombraron de mala manera al peligris aunque por dentro no lo demostró, por ahora simplemente dejo que Sekke continúe hablando.

-Gracias por hacerme destacar. Me uniré a una orden y trabajaré mínimamente para poder vivir bien.- El sujeto puso una sonrisa que hacía que quieras vomitar.- ¿De acuerdo, pobretón?...Regresa a tu aldea remota desilusionado y continua viviendo entre desechos como ahora.

Asta no se movió de lugar a diferencia de Sekke el cual se alejó unos 5 metros para poder hacer su hechizo.

-¡Comiencen!- Grito el encargado.

-¡Peleemos sin contenernos, Asta!- Dijo Sekke con todo el descaro del mundo.- ¡Magia de creación de Bronce: Bola de Cañón de Sekke Magna!

En ese momento unas placas azules de magia se crearon casi de la nada y envolvieron a Sekke, pero la esfera no era perfecta ya que esta tenía orificios que no solo expulsaban vapor, si no que de estas podría defenderse.

-Es una magia interesante para ser un aspirante.- Mencionó Finral.

-Parece una cochinilla.- Comento Yami.

 **(Devil: Colocar Berserk 2016 Blood and Guts and Guts and Blood)**

Sekke estaba más que orgulloso de su magia, una que combinaba las capacidades defensivas de su escudo del cual podría también disparar balas desde los agujeros, este puso una sonrisa cínica al mirar a Asta.

-¡Atácame sin reservas!- Dijo Sekke confiado.

-Que tonto.- Murmuró Yuno desde lejos.

-Bien, aquí voy.- Fueron las palabras de Asta.

El joven extendió su mano derecha al frente para que de la palma de la mano comenzará a surgir una energía negra que pronto envolvió su mano hasta su antebrazo, la energía se moldeo para parecer un guantelete completamente negro con espinas en los nudillos y con garras.

En ese mismo instante a la bola de cañón de Sekke le comenzó a aparecer algo como corrosión antes de que comience a caerse en pedazos

-¡¿Eh?!- Pregunto alterado.- ¿¡Que está pasando?!

Desde arriba los capitanes mágicos trataban de deducir que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Magia de podredumbre?- Pregunto el capitán Jack The Reaper antes de negar.- No es otra cosa.

Abajo, Asta no dijo nada y mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras su qué Grimorio flotaba con un aura rojiza a su lado.

-Probablemente elegiste pelear contra mí ya que pensaste que sería una pelea fácil, "Pelea contra el tipo sin magia"- Dijo Asta a Sekke.

El cual había tratado de recrear su hechizo pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado.

\- En términos numéricos mi cantidad de magia esta en números negativos, restando la magia a mi alrededor.- Asta abrió sus ojos solo para revelar que el derecho tenía la pupila rasgada y roja.

-¡Eeep!

Todos vieron como los antipajaros habían vuelto a pesar de la presencia de los capitanes de las ordenes, estos se posaban en las salientes del estadio pero cerca de Asta, el cual había sacado su espada del Grimorio.

Una grande y pesada espada, reluciente como la obsidiana misma.

Sekke tenía una expresión de desesperación mientras que vía inútilmente como todos sus hechizos se destruían con suma facilidad, debido al miedo no los podía realizar bien, es por eso que cada vez duraban menos.

El peligris comenzó a dar unos pasos mientras que su espada producía un horrible sonido por el filo al ser arrastrado contra el suelo.

De alguna forma, muy en el fondo, Asta se deleitaba con la expresión que tenía su enemigo cuando le quitaba la magia, cuando veía todo lo que tenía desmoronarse.

 **-En tierra de ciegos, el tuerto es Rey.-** Dijo Asta mientras que asumía una posición de combate.

 **CRACK**

Piso tan fuerte que el piso bajo sus pies se agrieto y las venas en sus piernas se hincharon, después de eso, el joven salió disparado a una velocidad increíble contra su enemigo.

Sekke era un cobarde y estaba aterrado, solo se le ocurrió una solución.

-¡Me rindo!- Grito mientras levantaba sus manos.

Pero Asta no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta estar a nada más centímetros de su rival, y justamente cuando parecía que la espada estaba por decapitarlo.

Se detuvo.

Asta se quedó en esa posición mientras que Sekke se orinaba en los pantalones.

-Recuerda este día… **como el día en que un plebeyo te destruyó**.- Le dijo Asta sin apartar su espada del cuello de su enemigo.

El peligris extendió su mano izquierda para tronar sus dedos.

 **CRIS**

Al hacerlo, hiso que espuma saliera de la boca de Sekke y que este caiga de espaldas, desde el momento que se había orinado estaba inconsciente por el miedo, el chasquido fue simplemente para que caiga.

Asta desactivo su poder haciendo que volviese a la normalidad.

-Yo no entraré en una orden para esforzarme lo mínimo y vivir bien.- El joven descanso su espada colocándola en su hombro- ¡Me esforzare a muerte para llegar a ser Rey Mago!

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Bueno, hay que aclarar que no todo sería risas y diversión ¿Acaso pensaron que ese poder no traería repercusiones?**

 **Se equivocaron.**

 **Esto me da la oportunidad para poder explayarme y tocar varios temas interesantes que podrían sacudir los cimientos del fandom**

 **Nah.**

 **eso si, Asta X Noelle**

 **Pero bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora y espero que les haga gustado y no se olviden…**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	3. Maldito

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico, aqui su amigo Devil trayendoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **La verdad me sorprendió gratamente el recibimiento del capítulo anterior y les estoy agradecido por su apoyo.**

 **Ahora, vamos a los Reviews.**

 **FlashHero: Gracias, bro.**

 **Funka1999: Bueno, puede que si sea un poco OOC, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, al menos por ahora, y es bueno que te gustase.**

 **Nechroz: Bueno, aqui esta la continuación, y si, hay varios aspectos que pienso tocar que serán algo turbios, comenzando desde ahora. Prepárate.**

 **Kirito 515: Es bueno saberlo y espero que este igual.**

 **dlmauricio19: Lo sabrás en este capítulo.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias, hermano.**

 **herob2301: nos lleva aqui.**

 **XIX-Phanthom: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la verdad lo usaré, pero veré donde, ya que no se el significado exacto del fondo de eso. Pero de todas maneras espero que este cap te guste.**

 **Oddeye-ragingdragon: Gracias.**

 **Guest: Gracias.**

 **AngelOfTHEeNd: Thanks.**

 **viruz pirata: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y si crees que eso fue un demonio, espera a esto.**

 **Fernando917: Créeme, eso será epico en su momento. Muajajaja.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

El estadio estaba en completo silencio, diferentes personas por diferentes razones, los capitanes al ver tal despliegue o mejor dicho falta de magia, incluso Yuno estaba sorprendido por eso, las habilidades de Asta habían aumentado mucho en tan solo unos meses.

Pero aun así sonreía de emoción.

-(El que te venza seré yo, Asta).

Pero los nobles tenían otras razones...

-¿La espada es mágica?- Preguntó un joven no noble.

-¿No era un tonto?- Pregunto alguno.

-Antes dijo... Que sería Rey Mago.

Pronto, algunos comenzaron a reír y hacer comentarios.

-¡Peep!

Los nobles quedaron callados cuando los Antipajaros comenzaron a agitarse, ellos aleteaban en sus lugares prácticamente al mismo ritmo que las venas en el brazo de Asta palpitaban por el enojo.

-Si tienen algo que decir, díganmelo en la cara.

El peligris incrusto la punta de la espada en el suelo y esto hiso que todos los antipajaros emprendieran vuelo lejos de allí.

-¿O qué?.- Pregunto mientras su tono cambiaba a uno con un sutil tono de malicia y burla.- ¿Tienen miedo de perder la poca magia que tienen?

Todos aquellos que no venían de familias nobles tragaron duro y prácticamente se alejaran del joven cuando este abandonó la arena y se recostó a ver la siguiente pelea.

Pronto, dos nobles entraron en combate en la arena bajo la atenta mirada de los capitanes.

Uno de los nobles usando su magia de tierra creo un enorme golem en el cual se subió y prácticamente lo piloto para pelear contra otro noble que creo una especie de serpiente de agua.

-¡Increíble!- Dijeron algunos.

-Así que este es el nivel de los nobles.- Dijo otro desanimado.

Asta por su parte también quería decir asombroso, pero se resistió ya que su Grimorio lo estaba obligando a que preste atención.

 **-Se que usar tu cerebro no es tu fuerte.-** Dijo el libro en voz baja **.- Pero haz un esfuerzo.**

El Grimorio le había dicho que no siempre podría lanzarse de cabeza a una pelea, a pesar de que eso haría la mayoría de la veces, analizar o por lo menos entender la situación era lo que quería que aprendiese.

-Es un golem con patas cortas... ¿y poca estabilidad?- Preguntó el joven.

 **-Exacto, su centro de gravedad está en la parte superior, centrada en sus grandes manos, corta sus piernas y el resto caerá. Y el otro no tiene protección.**

Si, solo un corte y no será más que agua.

Aunque Asta no lo sabía, su Grimorio le estaba enseñando a apuntar a los "Puntos Vitales" del hechizo, no deseaba una pelea, sino la eliminación de la magia.  
Y Asta sabía eso, puede que no sea el más brillante, pero no era un idiota, sabía que su Grimorio podría ser algo drástico, oscuro y excéntrico, mas no era malo.

Excepto cuando se trataba de la magia.

Podía decir con total seguridad que a su Grimorio no le agradaban los nobles o personas con mucha magia, incluso Yuno en un principio, el peligris había salvado a su hermano de ser mordido varias veces por el libro.

Pero aun asi lo estaba ayudando, a el, el humano sin magia, no estaba realmente seguro si lo ayudaba a ser Rey Mago o algo más...

Además, ¿Quien ha oído alguna vez que un Grimorio hable?

La mente de Asta ha estado dándole vueltas a esto toda la semana, solo gracias a que leyó un libro de cuentos a sus hermanos antes de salir, ha logrado formar una teoría con respecto al Grimorio. Hay un ser que está usando su libro como un medio para comunicarse con el mundo o en este plano,  
podría sonar loco, pero eso es todo lo que tiene por el momento, por ahora continuará con el y prestará atención a la pelea.

Pero había otros que ahora comenzaban a estudiar al joven peligris.

-Eso fue muy interesante.- Comentó Finral finalmente después ver el desarrollo. Internamente se preguntaba si podría enseñarle a hacer eso con los pájaros.- ¿Magia de creación? En las otras pruebas no me pareció que tuviera mucho poder mágico.

-Impresionante.- Mencionó Gordon en un susurro.

-Es que no uso magia.- Dijo Yami sacando el cigarrillo de su boca.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Mejor dicho, es que el no tiene nada de magia, todos fueron trucos bien planeados .- Mencionó mientras entrecerraba la mirada.

Ese chico no parecía un pensador, francamente dudaba que él fuera quien había planeado la forma de engañar al jurado con esos trucos.  
Si tenia que admitir que era muy fuerte físicamente, más que casi todos los nobles de su edad, tenía que decir.

Pero, también era muy extraño, cuando lo sostuvo de la cabeza por unos momentos sintió como su magia fue absorbida, no fue como Henry que consumía la magia de otras personas para mantenerse vivo.

No, cuando este chico la dreno, fue como si su magia simplemente fuera desechada a una trituradora, la simple nada.

-(Y aún así dice que será Rey Mago...)- Penso antes de darle otra bocanada a su cigarro y pasar su atención a los demás participantes.

* * *

Poco a poco, todos y cada uno de las personas que habían decidido participar en el examen lo completaron con poco o mucho esfuerzo, y es en este momento en que cuando la tarde ya estaba en el cielo, es cuando estaba por finalizar.

Yuno inclusive había hecho que un noble mordiera el polvo en su momento.

Pero ahora...

-Con esto concluye el examen. Avancen al frente cuando digamos su número.- Dijo el capitán del Amanecer Dorado.

El formalismo fue continuado por la capitana de las Rozas Azules.

-La orden que desee contar con dicho aspirante levantará su mano, o en el caso de ser elegidas por varias, los aspirantes son libres de elegir cual prefieran.

-No obstante, si nadie levanta la mano no podrán ser caballeros mágicos.- Continuo el capitán Fuegoreon.

-Cuando eso suceda, marchense de inmediato.- Y finalizó el capitán de las Aguilas Plateadas, Nozel Silva.

Con eso terminado, dieron la señal a un mago de apoyo para que comience a llamar a los participantes, uno a uno.

-¡Aspirante número uno.!- Dijo el mago haciendo que el joven se asustara, pero aun así paso al frente.

-¡S-Si!

Como se esperaba los aspirantes pasaban y pasaban al frente pero casi ninguno fue escogido para ser miembro de alguna orden, la mayoría eran gente de campo, incluso algunos de la nobleza no fueron aceptados.

Se lo podían permitir, este año había una gran cantidad de aspirantes.

-(Que miedo.)- Pensó el joven temiendo a que no fuera escogido, pero la verdad estaba algo asustado de haber dado una mala impresión por sus habilidades.  
Su mente vagó hacia algo que le había dicho su Grimorio antes de salir de la aldea.

 **"Chico, los nobles... no, el mundo que tu conoces e intentas proteger desprecia la poca magia, odian a los sin magia... Pero tu, fuiste maldecido por la vida al darte menos que nada, estas maldito."**

El joven apretó sus puños, eso no lo detendría.

-(Entonces volveré esa maldición en mi propia fuerza.)

Una repentina voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hiso que mirara al frente.

-Participante número 164.- Dijo el locutor.

-(Yuno...)- Pensó en su rival.

-Sí.- Dijo el pelinegro antes de dar unos pasos al frente y ponerse a la vista de todos los capitanes.

-Ya pueden levantar las manos.- Dijo el asistente.

Solo unos segundos después el estadio se lleno de sonidos de asombro y de comentarios incrédulos.

-¿En serio?

-¿Todos levantaron sus manos?

-Pensaba que solo la nobleza y la realeza podían unirse al Amanecer Dorado.

Asta también estaba boquiabierto, su rival y hermano había hecho que todos los capitanes lo reconocieran y lo quisieran en sus filas, sin duda algo digno de mención.

-(Eligieré el mejor camino para ser el Rey Mago.)- Yuno no necesitó pensarlo demasiado.- Me unire al Amanecer Dorado.  
Con eso dicho el joven salió de la vista pública, pero se quedo oculto mientras miraba al siguiente participante, Asta.

-¡Número 165!

El peligris soltó un suspiro para calmar sus pensamientos, inhalo antes de dar unos paso al frente y ponerse bajo la mirada de los capitanes.

La tensión era grande, Asta dudaba de su demostración por lo que le había dicho su Grimorio, pero a pesar de eso tenia la minima esperanza de que se cumpla su deseo.

-(Por favor, la que sea.)- Imploro apretando sus puños.

Pero los segundos pasaron y lo inevitable aconteció.

-No hay manos levantadas.

Asta quedo helado y sin aliento ante lo que dijeron, tanta fue su frustración sus sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras bajaba la cabeza derrotado.

Habia fracasado.

-¡Ohh!

-¡¿Es una broma?!

Pero, cuando es más oscuro, significa que pronto amanecerá.

El joven abrió los ojos para mirar al público que lo miraban estupefactos, a él y a los capitanes, el peligris giro su cabeza para verlos. En ese instante dio un paso atrás para evitar caer por el repentino flujo de emociones que sintió.

Habían dos capitanes quienes estaban levantando sus manos.

Los Toros Negros... y El Amanecer Dorado.

-¡Me niego!

La felicidad del momento fue repentinamente quebrada por un noble que estaba sumamente indignado, él había sido el participante numero 56, uno que no había sido elegido por ninguna orden a pesar de tener un poder mágico considerable.

Uno vestido con elegantes ropas de colores claros, tenía unos rasgos finos y el pelo de un color marrón oscuro bien peinado.

-Nuestra decisión es absoluta.- Dijo Nozel.- No fuiste escogido por ninguna orden, no perteneces aquí.

-¡¿HAN PERDIDO LA CABEZA!?- Gritó el noble a todo pulmón, haciendo que algunos de los que aún no fueron nombrados den un paso hacia atrás, fue tan lejos como para apuntar al joven.- ¡ES UN SUCIO PLEBEYO!

-Un plebeyo que ha demostrado su valía.- Dijo el capitán William Vangueance.

-¿Podrian dejar de llamarme plebeyo?- Pregunto retóricamente Asta en voz baja.

 **-Eres uno, asi que te aguantas.-** Dijo su Grimorio.

-¡No pienso permitirlo!- Grito el noble sacando su grimorio, el cual comenzó a brillar en una luz celeste.- ¡Magia de Creación: Golem de Cristal!

De la nada se formó un ser sin piernas que levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo, con dos grandes brazos que terminaban en 8 puntas, su cabeza era una sola con el cuerpo geométrico y tenía 4 luces como ojos.

-¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso!- Le grito Asta.

-Puedo, hacerlo. Yo soy un noble.- Dijo antes de poner una cara de desprecio.- Y tu, un simple insecto.

-¿No van a hacer nada?- Preguntó una de las personas en el estadio.

-No.- Dijo Nozel mirando completamente ajeno a la escena.

De reojo Yami miró a William.

-(¿En que estas pensando?... En años anteriores hubieras detenido el más mínimo indicio de pelea.)- Entrecerró los ojos mientras mordía su cigarrillo.- (Algo huele mal).

-Esta es una espléndida oportunidad.- Dijo el capitán del Amanecer Dorado.- Quien se atreva a interrumpir será privado de la posibilidad de ser caballero mágico.  
Yuno, el cual estaba por ayudar a su hermano quedó de manos atadas al escuchar eso, chasqueando la lengua guardó su grimorio y miro al peligris.

-(Ni se te ocurra perder).

Asta por su lado sacó su espada de su grimorio y asumió una posición de combate.

-(No tengo idea de que esta pasando, pero...)- El filo de su espada estaba al mismo nivel que el de su mirada.- (No me puedo permitir perder).  
El noble sonrío asquerosamente.

-¡Muere!

Su grimorio comenzó a brillar al tiempo que el golem parecía cobrar vida, este rodó sus hombros antes de apuntar sus dedos hacia Asta, estos salieron disparados una lluvia de fragmentos de cristales sumamente afilados.

El joven hacia lo que podía para esquivarlos, cortarlos o repelerlos con su espada. Pero uno a uno, los cortes comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro y brazos, algunas gotas de sangre incluso llegaron a caer al suelo.

-¡Gaaaah!

El joven hacía lo que podía al balancear su espada y tratar de acortar distancia, pero lo que podía hacer tenia un limite.

-¡Gah!

Un cristal le había cortado en la pierna haciendo que se tambalee, el noble no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-¡Adiós, plebeyo!

Un enorme trozo de cristal fue creado sobre Asta, el joven vio como un gigantesco objeto venia con la sola intención de aplastarlo.

-(¿Voy a morir?)- Pensó.

En ese momento, su cerebro racional se desconecto, pero sus instintos le decían que aún no debia morir. Así que simplemente dejo llevarse por esa sensación que nacía de su interior.

Su ojo derecho se volvió rojo y rasgado mientras algo despertaba dentro suyo.

Todos en el estadio sintieron algo primordial, algo mucho más antiguo que cualquiera de los presentes, mucho más antiguo que el Reino Clover mismo.  
En un parpadeo la espada de Asta fue recubierta por la extraña energía negra haciéndola sumamente grande, esta fue usada para romper el cristal en miles de pedazos con un corte ascendente desde atrás.

Esta atravesó el cristal como mantequilla caliente y continuó contra todo hasta finalmente encontrarse contra el piso y destrozarlo en el proceso.  
Esa cosa era demasiado grande como para ser llamada espada. Demasiado grande, gruesa, pesada y áspera. Parecía más un gran trozo de hierro negro.  
Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que vieron.

Las manchas negras pronto dejaron los bordes de la espada volviéndola a su estado normal, como si fuera una especie de brea dejo el arma y comenzó a trepar por el brazo de Asta.

Los zarcillos de Anti-Magia se agitaron furiosamente en el brazo del joven mientras la piel del brazo se teñía de negro.

Asta miro al noble haciendo que este retroceda cuando vio su mirada, el joven sonrió mostrando un colmillo. A la par que una marca oscura aparecía debajo de su ojo rojo.

-Round 2, hijo de puta.- Dijo Asta antes de lanzarse al frente.

El noble no le dejó respirar, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, el peligris evitó la mayoría de los proyectiles, gracias a que la mancha negra fue hasta la mano izquierda del joven haciéndola increíblemente grande.

-¡Haaaa!

De un manotazo, destruyo los obstáculos y continuó hacia el golem, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Mientras pasaba a su espalda, de un corte logró separar el brazo del golem, haciendo que la extremidad desaparezca al dejar el cuerpo principal. Pisando fuertemente las manchas negras volvieron a la espada para expandirla, así no fue difícil decapitar al golem.

-¡Bastardo!- Gruñó el noble.

Este mientras se alejaba uso su grimorio para crear un pilar de cristal a espaldas de Asta, este uso su espada para mitigar los daños, pero aun asi lo mando a volar enviándolo al lugar de origen.

El joven peligris todo un poco, mientras su espada volvía a la normalidad y la mancha negra a su brazo, mas logró recomponerse y mirar seriamente a su enemigo.

El noble creó un segundo golem de cristal pero con brazos más grandes y comenzó a disparar con más fuerza que antes.

Asta tuvo que poner su espada como escudo y usar la energía negra para poder tener una mejor cobertura.

-(Esto no esta funcionando).- Pensó el joven al ver como poco a poco los disparos se centraban en un área mas pequeña, que la espada podía manejar.

El joven movilizó la energía a sus piernas ya que estaba siendo empujado por cada proyectil centrado en la espada, garras se formaron de la energía que se aferraron con fuerza al piso evitando que ceda un centímetro más.

-¡No me vas a vencer!- Dijo el noble.

Asta gruño en respuesta como un animal, detestaba a este tipo, su grimorio... su magia... una psicótica sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando un plan muy peligroso fue concebido en su mente.

El joven sacó su espada del suelo y la balanceo para usar la presión de aire a su favor para crear una onda que mandó a volar los proyectiles para darle unos segundos de ventaja.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas!- Grito Asta quitando su energía y abriendo los brazos para exponerse.

El noble gruño en rabia pura, mientras su Grimorio brillaba preparando un hechizo.

-¡Inútil!

Un proyectil cristalino de magia concentrada, similar al disparo de un francotirador, fue lanzado por el golem directamente hacia el peligris.

Pero Asta dio un salto en el último segundo y se cubrió con su espada con toda la intención de recibir el ataque.

El proyectil rebotó contra la espada, pero aun asi mando a volar a Asta contra uno de los bordes superiores del estadio, pero era justo lo que quería.  
Asta habia sido lo suficientemente astuto para manipular el odio del noble a los plebeyos para su beneficio.

Plantó ambos pies contra el borde del estadio mientras se sujetaba con su mano izquierda y su espada quedaba al aire.

En solo un segundo la sensación de la pelea cambió.

El noble quedo sin palabras cuando vio como la energia negra fue hasta la espalda de Asta formando una especie de ala de murciélago roida en el lado izquierdo y un cuerno en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Una aterradora escena que solo fue completada con una sonrisa depredadora se formo en la cara del joven que resaltaba ambos colmillos.

 **CRACK**

Los bordes de las paredes se quebraron cuando el joven usó sus poderosas piernas para impulsarse, mientras que con ambas manos tomaba su espada y un grito escapaba de su garganta.

El noble tuvo que usar todo lo que tenía para escapar de ese lugar si no quería ser convertido en una mancha en el piso.

 **SLASH**

Asta destruyó al golem completamente con su espada, hasta la última astilla, pero no era suficiente. Una enorme cortina de polvo se formó seguido de una onda de presión de aire que tomo todo el estadio.

El noble cayó al piso por dicha onda de aire, en medio de la cortina de polvo solo vio eso.

Con su grimorio en mano, el noble busco en todo los lados al plebeyo que se había atrevido a desafiarlo, pero no lo encontró.

El sonido de pisadas a sus alrededores lo alteraron de sobremanera, disparo pequeños cristales aquí y allá, pero no sirvieron de nada.

-¡Gah!

El noble miro abajo cuando un repentino dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su estómago, donde un puño completamente negro como la noche lo había golpeado.  
El mago de cristal cayó al piso mientras escupía una mezcla de saliva y sangre, tosiendo repetidamente y con la determinación que le quedaba miro a Asta.  
Solo para que hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo se erize.

Un viejo recuerdo llegó a su mente.

* * *

Flashback.

-Madre, cuéntame un cuento.

En medio de un cuarto muy elegante podemos ver a un niño de no más de 5 años que le pedía a su madre que le contase un cuento a la hora de dormir, ella no se iba a negárselo.

La mujer que vestía con ropas de una calidad muy fina que solo los nobles podían permitirse, tomó a su hijo en brazos antes de arroparlo en su cama.

-Está bien.- Dijo la señora antes de ir a un pequeño librero para elegir el cuento.-Veamos... oh, este seria genial.

Cuenta la historia de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, mucho antes que el Reino Clover sea llamado así, existió un joven con mucha magia.

-Como yo.- Dijo el joven con orgullo

-Así es.- Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Pero este joven era malo y miraba a todos a su alrededor por sobre su hombro, muchas veces usó su propia magia para lastimarlos.

Pero un día, él estaba caminando por un campo de árboles, hasta que se encontró un trébol con 4 hojas.

Asombrado por este descubrimiento lo arrancó de su lugar y lo guardo para si mismo, sabiendo que el trébol le daría un gran poder.

Pero justo cuando estaba por irse, quedó asombrado al ver uno con 5 hojas alejado de todos los demás tréboles de 3 hojas.

Justo cuando estaba por arrancarlo, un pequeño demonio de color negro salió de debajo del trébol y le dijo.

"Deja este camino de maldad, o de lo contrario yo mismo impartiré tu castigo."

El mago no escucho y arrancó el pequeño trébol de 5 hojas desde la raiz, el demonio miró con una sonrisa como el humano se alejaba de allí.  
Cuando el mago se alejó lo suficiente del prado metió su mano en su bolsillo para buscar el trébol de 5 hojas, solo para ver como este había pasado de un verde vibrante a un negro azabache.

Asustado tiro el trébol al suelo y busco el de 4 hojas solo para ver que este se habia marchitado.

Asustado, el joven mago sacó su Grimorio con toda la intención de quemar el trebol negro y lanzó un rayo de magia que le prendió fuego al objeto.

Pero vio como el trebol en vez de incendiarse comenzó a cambiar, dos de las hojas se volvieron brazos y otras dos en piernas, mientras que la última se convirtió en un torso con una cabeza.

Era el mismo demonio de antes, este en medio de las llamas solo sonrió antes de extender la mano y quemar el grimorio del mago.

El soltó su libro al ver que era consumidos por unas flamas negras con la siniestra risa del demonio al fondo.

Desde ese dia el mago nunca fue capaz de volver a usar magia.

-Que terrible.- Dijo el niño asustado, pues esa era la intención de la madre, asustar al pequeño para que no acabe como el niño de la historia,  
esperaba que esto fuera suficiente.

-¿Como se llama esta historia?- Preguntó.

-Se llama...

* * *

El noble vio aterrado a Asta.

La mano que sostenía la espada estaba totalmente negra mientras que líneas negras como un macabro tatuaje tribal trepaban por su brazo e iban por todo su cuerpo.  
Unas líneas brotaban de ambos ojos rojos rasgados del peligris hasta casi rozar las mejillas, la vista era completada con el ala roída en el lado izquierdo y un cuerno en el lado derecho.

-The Demon in the Clover...

El murmuro del noble fue casi inaudible en comparación a su temblor el cual era fácilmente apreciable.

Asta tomo el joven por su camisa y lo levantó al mismo nivel que sus ojos y lo obligo a verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué has dicho... humano?- Pregunto Asta.

-¡AHHHH!- Grito el noble corriendo de alli haciendo un hueco en medio de la polvareda que comenzaba a disiparse.

Asta por el susto desactivo sus poderes volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Demonio!- Gritó el noble saliendo del estadio llevando su Grimorio el cual parecía marchito.-¡Viene por nuestra magia!

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto el peligris guardando su espada en su Grimorio.

Finalmente la polvareda había sido llevada gracias a un fuerte viento cortesía de Yuno, este vio como el noble había salido corriendo aterrado de ahí, se preguntaba que le había pasado.

-(¿Que esta pasando, Asta?)- Se preguntó.

-(¿Qué fue eso que sentí hace rato?)- Se preguntó una joven de pelo plateado que miraba a escondidas el encuentro.

Ella no era la única que estaba actuando cautelosa con el joven de pelo gris, todos los participantes que aún quedaban en el lugar lo miraban raro.

Si bien era sabido que casi todos los nobles hacían de menos a los plebeyos, que un sin magia haya humillado y aterrado a un noble era irreal, tanto que parecía sacado de una sucia fantasía.

-Es normal.

Las palabras pronunciadas por el Capitán de los Toros Negros atrajeron la atención de todos mientras seguía mordiendo su cigarrillo.

-Todos tendrían miedo ante lo que mostraste ahora.- Dijo Yami mirando con ojos entrecerrados al joven espadachín.- Eso no fue magia, es una lastima tomando en cuenta que lo que se busca en un caballero mágico es el poder magico.

El comentario hiso temblar a Asta por mera precaución, pero lo que siguió después, fue totalmente abrumador.

Todo el coliseo comenzó a temblar a la par que un aura morada irradiaba del Capitán Yami, esta era una muestra de su poder.

-¿Que es esto?- Preguntó uno de los participantes el cual estaba a punto de desmayarse por la presión ejercida por el capitán.

Desde lo alto de las tribunas, el capitán Yami salto hasta caer al área central, con cada paso hacia temblar el estadio, su presión era totalmente sofocante.

-(Es muy imponente.)- Pensó Asta cuando comenzaron a acortar distancias.-(¿Este es el poder de un capitán?)

Finalmente llegaron a estar el uno frente al otro.

Asta podía saber que incluso con sus poderes de absorción no podría hacer mucho, la diferencia era abismal, era como querer drenar un lago con la cañería de un lavamanos.

-Nadie quiere a alguien sin poder mágico, o lo que sea que hayas demostrado.- Yami soltó una bocanada de humo mientras a su alrededor parecía que la luz menguaba.- Antes dijiste que querías llegar a ser Rey Mago, ¿no?

El capitán extendió sus brazos para que no solo el joven frente a él entienda sus palabras, no, estas iban dirigidas a todos, esta era una prueba.

-Eso significa que tendrás que superar a los 9 capitanes.- Yami se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y con esa misma mano apuntó al joven. -Tu, que tienes menos que nada de poder mágico... ¿Sigues diciendo lo mismo ahora que me tienes delante?

Asta apretó sus puños por la nueva verdad de la que era consciente, siempre había vivido en su pueblo, ahora se daba cuenta de cuan grande podría ser el reino donde vivía y la cantidad desbordante de magia.

Y de cuan insignificante podía ser la existencia de alguien.

-Por más que tropiece y caiga...

Esto le hizo temblar, pero no retroceder, no rendirse.

\- Me levantare una y otra, y otra vez, mas fuerte que antes así... algun dia, seguramente...

Esta nueva verdad le dió una nueva perspectiva su visión del mundo y de su sueño, lo hizo consciente de que debe hacerse más fuerte que todos.

-¡Llegaré a ser Rey Mago!- Gritó Asta con total resolución.

Yami lo miró directamente a los ojos buscando cualquier signo de flaqueza en su voluntad.

No hallo ninguna.

-¡Jajajajaja!

La presión emitida por el capitán fue cortada por la risa del mismo hombre el cual no podía creer a este joven.  
-Eres muy interesante.- Dijo de pronto.- Únete a nuestra orden.

Asta se sorprendió a pesar de que ya habia levantado su mano por el.

-Y no tienes derecho a negarte.- La sonrisa de Yami era aterradora con sus brillantes ojos relucientes.

-¿Ehhh?- Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven.

El semblante del capitan paso a uno mas tranquilo.

-En los toros negros experimentaras todo tipo de penurias.

-¡¿Que?!- Pregunto Asta francamente confundido de que si esta era una manera de alentarlo a unirse o echarlo.

-Pero espero que algún dia llegues a ser Rey Mago.

El peligris quedó totalmente desarmado, tantos años había oído las mismas palabras, que no podia, que era inútil, pero se había endurecido gracias a eso, habia llegado aquí gracias a que no las oyó.

Pero escuchar las palabras de apoyo, no sabia como reaccionar, recordó todo lo que paso para llegar hasta aquí, cada entrenamiento, cada lucha.

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le formaran en los ojos al recibir semejante muestra de apoyo, solo pudo decir una cosa con la primera persona que creyó en el.

-¡Si!

-Espera, Yami.

El momento fue cortado gracias al capitán del Amanecer Dorado, el cual se lo podía notar algo... impasible.

-Yo tambien lo quiero en mi orden.- Dijo William.

Yami solo soltó una bocanada de humo antes de apartarse un poco.

-Pues dejemos que el chico decida.

Asta ahora tenia que pensar bien su siguiente movimiento, estaba literalmente entre los dos extremos.

Un tirón en su camisa llamó su atención hacia abajo.

 **-No vayas con el Amanecer Dorado.-** Le dijo su Grimorio en una voz baja para que solo el lo oiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?- Pregunto sin comprender la razón de su Grimorio, esta era una oportunidad unica.

 **-Ese tipo... William... no me gusta para nada.-** Fue su respuesta.

El joven parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿No lo estas juzgando demasiado rapido?

- **...**

El libro no contestó, esto preocupó a Asta, el sabía que su libro era padachín, pero para que se calle en este momento... no era algo para pasar por alto.

-Te creeré.- Le dijo antes de mirar a los capitanes.- Elijo... Los Toros Negros.

No fue muy complicado saber que los demas participantes lo llamaron idiota por haber elegido los Toros Negros, incluso sin que lo supiera se ganó un nuevo sobrenombre.

"El plebeyo que rechazó al Amanecer Dorado"

Pero sin que nadie supiera, Yami y William compitieron en un concurso de miradas, que solo fue quebrantado cuando el capitán dorado soltó una risa cómplice y de derrota mientras se retiraba de allí.

Yami solo soltó una bocanada de humo mientras entrecerraba los ojos justo antes de tirar su cigarrillo.

* * *

Finalmente el examen de caballería había terminado y la noche había comenzado a caer.

Muchos de los participantes se retiraron a sus hogares o una posada por el largo viaje que tenían delante mientras recibían algunas palabras de aliento de parte de los ciudadanos, pero había algunos que solo debían esperar a sus capitanes.

-Asta.- Saludo Yuno llegando junto con su hermano.

-Yuno!.- Saludo el peligris.- Tu entraste al Amanecer Dorado y yo a los Toros Negros, nuestra verdadera rivalidad comienza ahora.- Mencionó con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro sonrió un poco antes de que pase a una expresión más seria y algo preocupada.

Su hermano había progresado mucho, quizás demasiado, la palabra correcta es insano para describir lo que vio hoy. El año pasado no podían ni imaginar estar aquí y hoy vio como su hermano humilló, no, destrozó a dos de sus enemigos.

Este lado de su hermano era... oscuro, demoníaco. Realmente se preocupaba de que Asta hubiera hecho algo estúpido.

Necesitaba tener una charla con el antes de que algo saliera mal.

-Asta, yo...

La charla fue interrumpida cuando el estomago de Asta comenzó a emitir un gruñido tremendo...

-¡AHHHHHH!

Asta estaba gritando fuertemente, y tenía todo el derecho, la serpiente que se comió estaba jugandole una muy mala pasada.

-¡La serpiente morada necesita salir!- Dijo con la cara morada.- No está solo asomando la cabeza... ¡Está mostrando los colmillos!

Asta rápidamente corrió hacia el baño, apenas llego se encerro en el pequeño cubículo a... ya saben.

Pero lo que el joven no supo era que habian 2 personas que los habían seguido, pero con intenciones totalmente opuestas.

-(No creas que saldrás ileso despues de avergonzarme).- Pensó Sekke entrando al pasillo de baño antes de sacar su Grimorio.

Detras de el, Yuno observó lo que haría con cautela desde el borde del pasillo.

El mago de Bronce había despertado de su colapso hace relativamente poco tiempo, era uno de los ultimos que habían entrado despues de todo, por lo cual no había visto la pelea de Asta y del otro noble.

Y estaba sumamente enojado con el peligris.

Por su culpa solo había logrado entrar a la Orden de Las Mantis Verdes, la orden de los insectos, algo que odiaba Sekke.

-(Un inútil de una aldea remota nunca podrá ser Rey Mago.)- Pensó antes de sonreír con malicia.- Magia de Maldición de Bronce: Lagarto Venenoso de Sekke.

Del libro del mago salió algo parecido a un lagarto de color azulado el cual traia dentro de sí un potente veneno que podría dejar incapacitado a una persona de por vida, usaría una táctica tan ruin contra alguien que estaba en el baño.

Yuno se preparó para sacar y usar su Grimorio, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo algo paso y lo obligó a ser un mero espectador.

Debajo de la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Asta se deslizó para asombro de ambos el Grimorio del peligris.

Y dicho Grimorio se abrió mostrando una hilera de muchos dientes afilados.

Sekke retrocedió por la sorpresa repentina al ver a un libro morder a su lagarto y a zarandearlo como un pedazo de carne, en repetidas ocasiones lo estampó contra el piso hasta que finalmente se lo comió.

Yuno abrió los ojos asombrado, pero aun asi se mantuvo en el anonimato.

Sekke por otro lado...

-Pero... ¿Que mierda?

 **CHOMP**

El Grimorio ahora le había mordido la cara a Sekke, este gritaba al sentir los dientes mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima, sus puños fueron poco efectivos.  
Por lo cual se le ocurrió usar el muro para zanjar esta situación.

El mago colocó ambas manos contra el muro y justo cuando estaba por lanzar su cara contra el muro, el Grimorio salio, pero Sekke se dio cuenta muy tarde.

 **PUM**

Sekke estampó su cara contra el muro tan fuerte que le sangraba su nariz y veia doble, quizas incluso alucinaba ya que sintio que se elevaba del suelo.

De pronto Sekke se dio cuenta de que no era una alucinación y abrió los ojos con completo miedo cuando sintió que una mano lo tomaba por la cabeza.

Sus ojos fueron hasta donde debería estar el cuerpo, pero no había nada, solo una mano completamente negra y eterea, con uñas largas y afiladas que lo tomaba de la cara, levantandolo del suelo, y dicha mano salia del Grimorio abierto de Asta que emitia un aura espuluznante.

 **-Humano**...

Una voz se oyó desde el Grimorio mientras una segunda mano salía del libro abierto.

Esta mano mostró su palma al mago antes de que en ella se abra una fisura donde apareció un ojo rasgado rojo.

 **-Vete de aquí**.- Dijo el libro. **\- No te atrevas a acercarte a mi recipiente.**

La mano que lo sostenía lo lanzo fuera del pasillo para que se estrellara contra unos botes de basura.

Yuno vio todo esto en silencio y realmente estaba sorprendido y algo asustado la verdad, ¿Que era esa cosa?

-Ahhh, que bien me siento.- Dijo Asta saliendo del baño, el joven miró a su Grimorio el cual estaba de lo más normal.- ¿Por que saliste?

 **-¿Y ver como expiabas todos tus pecados?... No gracias.**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado y que no se olviden de dejar su comentario. Cada comentario es darle apoyo a la historia para que la continúe.**

 **Y pido disculpas si el cap tiene errores, es que tuve que corregirlo en el teléfono ya que no tenia computadora.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	4. Grimorios

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic y sinceramente lamento haber tardado tanto es por eso que este es especialmente largo.**

 **Les recuerdo que esto lo hago por mera diversión y no tengo lucro, asique ténganme un poco de paciencia, si?**

 **Dejando eso de lado no quisiera entretenerlos mucho mas y vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

Asta salió del baño y fue corriendo nuevamente con el que sería su nuevo capitán de escuadrón, fue tan rápido que no noto a Zeke el cual estaba inconsciente contra un montón de basura, o incluso a Yuno que avanzaba hacia él.

Pero el joven de pelo gris dio una vuelta en una esquina haciendo que Yuno lo pierda de vista por unos instantes.

-Lamento la tardanza, capitán Yami.- Dijo Asta saludando militarmente a su nuevo capitán.

-Tienes muchas agallas por hacerme esperar.- Le respondió Yami echando una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo.- ¿Que tanto tardas en el baño?

Asta estaba por responder algo estúpido pero fue cortado cuando una de las cintas de su grimorio se deslizó y lo pellizcaron fuertemente.

-¡Ayuuu!- Escapo de sus labios al sentir que fue pellizcado.

Yami lo tomó de la cabeza y lo levantó haciendo que el joven no toque el piso, sostenido únicamente por la musculosa mano de su capitán.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- Preguntó Yami con las venas comenzando a hincharse por la molestia.

Asta estaba nuevamente por responder cuando su Grimorio volvió a pellizcarlo, pero esta vez fue tan lejos como para pellizcar fuertemente ambos pezones del joven.

-¡Ayuuuuuu!

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

-...

-...

-...No había papel en el baño.- Dijo Asta derrotado.- Tuve que esperar a que me pasaran un poco.

-Ah, lo habrías dicho antes.- Comentó el capitán ya más tranquilo, ya que comprendía que en esa situación uno depende exclusivamente de otra persona.

Sin soltar al joven se acercó a Finral el cual había abierto un portal desde hace unos segundos y solicitó que se vayan ahora.

Mientras eso pasaba Asta comenzó a hablar con su libro por medio de susurros.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- **Por qué sé que estabas por decir algo estúpido.-** Le respondió el libro.

-Puede ser, pero no tenías que hacerlo tan duro.- Comentó.- ¿Qué pasó con el sistema de tirones?

 **-Este es más efectivo para los momentos de crisis.-** Le comentó el grimorio en un tono neutro, pero Asta lo sabía se estaba burlando y lo disfrutó.

-Está bien.- Cedió el joven.- ¿Pero por qué tenías que pellizcarme los pezones?

 **-¿Qué otra parte podría pellizcar si no es esa, si eres una masa de músculo solido?-** Preguntó retóricamente.

-Bueno...- Asta no sabía que responderle, de alguna manera tenía razón.

 **-Además...**

-¿Además?

 **-Porque eso hacen los**

-¿Qué?

 **-No te preocupes, necesitarías ser de un Isekai para entenderlo.**

-Isek-¿Qué?

 **-Yo sé de libros y tú eres el músculo, limitémonos a eso por el momento.**

-Está bien.

Es impresionante que toda esa conversación haya pasado inadvertida por los demás miembros de los Black Bulls...

-No puedo mantener abierto esto por mucho tiempo.- Comentó nuevamente Finral.- Por favor entren ya.

Pero Yami no tomo esto de buena manera.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes?- Preguntó en un tono que le erizo totalmente los pelos al joven Finral y casi cierra el portal, pero sabía que si lo cerraba le iría peor.

-¿Ehh?- Preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido.

-Aguanta, supera tus límites.- Le dijo Yami mientras su brazo se cubría de venas y apretaba la cabeza de Asta a la par que llevaba su brazo hacia atrás.

-¡Ahhhh!

Más pronto que tarde, el joven de cabellos grises fue lanzado por el portal que abrió el segundo al mando de los Black Bulls, al cabo de unos segundos el resto de los integrantes de los caballeros mágicos paso por el portal.

Pero lamentablemente lo habían hecho justo a tiempo como para que Yuno no hubiese alcanzado a su hermano adoptivo, el joven de cabellos negros tenía algo de sudor a pesar de haber fallado en ello.

Busco a Asta de arriba abajo en las instalaciones y justamente cuando lo localiza este se va con su equipo.

-Demonios.- Se maldijo.

Y la verdad no podía estar más acertado ya que esa es la única explicación que podía dar si es que no quería desacreditar lo que sus ojos habían visto hace menos de una hora... ese grimorio no era normal.

No, era algo totalmente ajeno a este mundo.

Realmente no estaba seguro de que pensar ya que solo lo había visto unos instantes para evitar ser descubierto, el pensamiento de que su hermano no supiera de esto lo alarmó y quería aunque sea advertirle.

Pero había fallado.

-¡Es hora de irnos, plebeyo!- Dijo un sujeto noble de cabellos celestes llegando en lo que parecía ser un carro de metal que era tirado por un corcel de metal.

Yuno no dijo nada antes de seguir a su superior.

-Tch

Pero en el momento que abrió su grimorio noto que había algo raro, había algo escurriéndose en algunas páginas del mismo.

Era una sustancia parecida a la tinta con su mismo color pero la textura no concordaba, el joven mago lo tomó entre sus dedos y notó que era más viscoso que la tinta común y emitía un cierto olor.

Era casi como el...

-¡Plebeyo!

El pelinegro tendría que indagar más tarde sobre esta sustancia que escurría del borde de su grimorio, ya que tenía que llegar primero a la base del Amanecer Dorado para poder integrarse.

* * *

Asta cayó al suelo luego de avanzar unos centímetros contra la fría y polvosa tierra donde había sido lanzado por el que sería su nuevo capitán de escuadrón, el cual salió pocos segundos después del mismo portal.

El joven de pelo gris levanto su cabeza a la par que escupía algo de la tierra que se le había metido en la boca, cuando finalmente todos los guijarros salieron de su cavidad, el joven levantó su cabeza.

-¿Esta es la base de los Toros Negros?- Preguntó de forma retórica ya que nunca había visto un edificio igual.

Era uno de los edificios más grandes que había visto en su vida, bueno en su pueblo natal no eran ni siquiera grandes al fin al cabo comparándolos con los de la capital, el cuartel tenía una estructura única ya que parecía que las habitaciones estaban casi una encima de la otra de una forma totalmente desordenada.

-Es magnífica, pero también algo ruinosa.- Dijo Yami a su lado mientras se quitaba un segundo el cigarrillo de la boca.

El joven se levantó algo tembloroso ya que aún ahora dudaba de lo que estaba pasando, realmente le estaba costando creer que ya había dado su primer paso pero a pesar de eso el joven corrió hasta la puerta de la base y la abrió dando inicio a su aventura.

-Soy Asta de la aldea Hage. A partir de hoy, me uno...

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Ahhh!

Apenas iniciada su estadía con los Toros Negros el joven fue mandado a volar por una repentina explosión, antes de que el sonido de una risa, cosas rompiéndose y fuego, principalmente fuego.

El capitán Yami sacó su cigarrillo de su boca y le sonrió al joven que ahora estaba escupiendo tierra nuevamente, la sonrisa que transmitió lleno de un sentimiento extraño al joven, la imagen del musculoso capitán con el fuego de fondo no ayudo en nada.

-Bienvenido a la peor orden de caballería, los Toros Negros.- Dijo antes de girarse nuevamente.

Dentro de la base de los toros negros se había desatado la personificación del caos y el desorden, o al menos la mayoría.

-Ahora estoy enojado, ¿Estás preparado?- Le dijo un joven adulto que tenía una apariencia de un delincuente, con lentes y un peinado único acompañado por gafas y un bate hecho de fuego.

Este estaba peleando contra el que parecía ser un niño muy enérgico de pelo rubio.

-¡No, pero peleemos!- Le dijo el niño desde el segundo piso mientras comenzaba a expedir electricidad.

-¡Muere!- El delincuente no dudo en lanzarle proyectiles de fuego al joven eléctrico.

Ellos no eran los únicos en la sala, el barullo de la pelea había perturbado a otra persona, una Onee-sama que se estaba despertando de una borrachera y cabe decir que estaba escasamente vestida. Así mismo el ruido molestó a un sujeto con el pelo de color lavanda que repetía una y otra vez algo sobre "Marie" mientras le sangraba la nariz.

Los únicos imperturbables ante esto eran una mujer de baja estatura que estaba comiendo como si no hiciese un mañana y otra persona de gran tamaño que solo echaba vapor de la boca.

Los demás miembros del escuadrón entraron en la base.

-Otra vez.- Dijo Finral mientras colocaba una mano sobre su rostro.

-Si- Murmuró Gordon en su tono tan bajo y característico.

A su lado Asta miraba todo esto sorprendido ya que nunca había visto estas magias o a los caballeros y ahora él era el nuevo miembro.

Su admiración fue tal que casi no esquiva una de las bolas de fuego perdidas, de no haber sido por su libro que lo jalo del cuello de la camisa, probablemente no tendría cabeza.

-¡Gracias!- Le dijo al libro.

Pero la sorpresa de Asta duró poco ya que a su lado pudo ver a su nuevo capitán el cual estaba exudando un aura increíble densa mientras que en su rostro era el vivo retrato de "Me hiciste enojar".

-¡Dejen de destruirlo todo!- Grito Yami mientras golpeaba la pared a sus espaldas destruyéndola y generando una explosión por la increíble fuerza utilizada.

 **BOOOOM**

Los destrozos y la nueve de desechos fueron fácilmente divisables en el cielo los cuales, algunos cayeron a unos 50 metros o más.

-(¡Él es más destructivo aún!)- Pensó Asta sorprendido.

Pero tal acto por parte del capitán, generó un efecto totalmente contrario.

-¡Capitán!- Gritaron todos emocionado ante la llegada de su superior, tanto que no notaron Asta.

El cual en estos momentos estaba... debajo de alguno.

-¡Yami-san, ¿hubo alguien insolente?- Pregunto el delincuente de pronto.- Iré a matarlo!

Pero fue mandado de lado por un pequeño joven de cabellos rubios.

-¡Pelee contra mí, por favor!- Dijo este.

-Olvídate de estos niños y ven a beber conmigo.- Dijo otra.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a mi hermana?- Este no hace falta decir quien fue.

-Husssss.

El capitán de los toros negros sonrió al ver a todo su escuadrón que lo había recibido.

-Jajajaja, ya veo.- Dijo este en un tono feliz- Me quieren mucho, ¿verdad?

Pero todo se fue al caño cuando su expresión paso a ser una de total molestia.

-Pero son muy ruidosos.- Dijo en un tono que estremeció a todos y cada uno de los caballeros.

Acto seguido todos y cada uno de los miembros asumieron una posición sentada frente a su capitán, como si fuesen a recibir un sermón, pero la verdad era algo parecido.

Yami se rascó la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Traje un nova...- Pero al mirar a su lado vio que no había nadie.- ¿Dónde está?

-¡Ahh!- Grito Asta estando debajo de una persona muy grande que emitía vapor de su boca.

-¿A qué juegas?- Preguntó Yami.

El peligris hizo varios esfuerzos para tratar de salir de su cautiverio, incluso si tenía que filtrar parte de su Anti-magia para que la persona de arriba se sienta un poco más débil.

 **PUUFFF**

Pero algo interesante pasó.

-¡Hya~!

Una gran bocanada de vapor surgió desde la persona que se había sentado sobre Asta y algo cayó sobre el nombrado, algo no muy grande y suave, debido a las enseñanzas de su grimorio casi pudo decir que fue un trasero de mujer.

¿Cómo lo supo?

Digamos que el 5 hojas tiene muchos entretenimientos de diferente índole.

Pero cuando el vapor desapareció solo vio a la misma persona a un metro de el sin ningún cambio.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó confundido mientras se levantaba y se posicionó junto a su nuevo capitán el cual miraba esto con una ceja levantada.

-HUSSSSS.

Yami lo dejó pasar ya que esto sería muy molesto de tratar y quería ir al baño antes de irse a dormir, así que mejor continuar con la presentación.

-Este renacuajo es el otro novato.- Comentó palmeando la espalda del joven.

-¿"El otro"?- Preguntó mirando a su capitán, pero este solo le mandó una mirada de molestia, prácticamente diciéndole que lo haga mañana.- Soy Asta, de la aldea Hage.

-¿Hage?- Pregunto el joven delincuente.- Eso es un pueblucho.

Así con ayuda de Finral, el joven de Hage aprendió los nombres de todos los presentes que serían sus nuevos compañeros de escuadrón y también que todos tenían ciertas manías, desde la petición de pelea de Luck, por el vómito de Vanessa hasta el siscón de Gauche.

-Hay más miembros, o no están aquí o los iras conociendo.- Comentó el capitán antes de exhalar una bocanada de humo y habló a sus subordinados.-Adiéstrenlo sin matarlo.

Apenas dijo eso el delincuente dio un paso al frente para poder decir unas palabras.

-Yami-san dijo que te adiestramos. Eres un debilucho de Hage, ¿eh?- Este giró en círculos estudiando al joven de arriba a abajo.- No noto nada de poder mágico en ti, y aun así entraste a los Toros Negros.- El negó con la cabeza.- No sé cómo convenciste a Yami, debilucho de pueblo.

El nuevamente se puso frente al joven y palmeo con mucha pasión el manto que colgaba sobre sus hombros.

-¿Quieres ponerte este manto?- Pregunto retóricamente.- ¡El manto de los caballeros mágicos!

-¡Sí!- Respondió Asta.

-En ese caso tendrás que vértelas con el mejor discípulo de Yami-san.- Le comentó con una sonrisa.- ¡Haz que yo, Magna Swing, te reconozca!

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos todos salieron afuera una vez que el agujero de la pared fue reparado con magia de alguna manera, por su parte los demás miembros pasaron a ser espectadores en un sofá creado también con magia.

Asta estaba asombrado por tales demostraciones, pero podía sentir que su Grimorio no estaba 100% emocionado por estar tan cerca de tanta magia, de cierta forma podía entenderlo, como usuario de la Anti-Magia era algo de esperarse.

-¡Empieza tu ceremonia bautismal, Campesino de Hage!- Grito Magna sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¡Si quieres el manto tendrás que superar las pruebas que te pondré!

Durante la siguiente hora Asta realizó todas las pruebas que le fueron impuestas, la gran mayoría fueron simples ejercicios que el realizaba prácticamente cada día por lo cual realizarlos fue un juego de niños.

-Ese chico no lo hace mal, pero de nada sirve.- Comentó Vanessa.

-En este mundo todo se basa en la magia.- Comentó Luck antes de decir.- Pero tiene mucha resistencia.

Este comentario no llego a oídos de Asta, pero sí de su Grimorio el cual frunció el cejo o mejor dicho la tapa.

-¡¿Que te pareció?!- Pregunto el joven de Hage a su superior.

-Tienes agallas, lo admito.- Le respondió este.- Realmente quieres este manto.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡No seas consentido, campesino de Hage!- Dijo Magna cortando el entusiasmo del joven.-Queda una última prueba bautismal

-La ultima.- Murmuró Asta sabiendo que estaba a tan solo un paso de ser un verdadero caballero mágico.

En ese momento Magna sacó su grimorio que poseía un cráneo en la tapa mientras brillaba en un color naranja indicando fácilmente su elemento, el fuego.

-Eres libre de usar magia o lo que sea.- Comento al ver que el joven sacaba su propio grimorio.- Debes esquivar o bloquear uno de mis ataques. Si lo logras, serás un Toro Negro oficialmente y te daré el manto.

-¡Entendido!- Dijo Asta sacando su espada del libro el cual se mantenía cerca de su dueño y asomaba de vez en cuando sus ojos.

-Wow.- Comentó Finral ya que ahora podía ver más de cerca la espada del joven, ahora podía notar algunas cosas peculiares como el aura que emitía el libro.

-Es enorme.- Comentó Vanessa.

Por su parte el Grimorio te miró directamente mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas juguetonamente por el comentario de la maga.

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó retóricamente Magna.-¡Empecemos!

-¡Cuando quieras!- Le respondió.

El delincuente sonrió mientras que en su mano se formó una bola de fuego mientras que en la otra se formó un bate de béisbol, Asta se preparó al ver como su sempai tomaba posición antes de dejar la bola suspendida en el aire y golpear rápidamente la misma.

Una lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego cayó sobre el joven el cual rápidamente cubrió sus manos con Anti-Magia y uso su espada para cubrirse del ataque de su compañero.

Pero sin que Asta se diera cuenta su Grimorio se deslizó hacia otro lado

-¡Lo has hecho bien!- Comento Magna mientras dejaba de lado su ataque.- ¡No obstante la función principal empieza ahora!

Así el hizo desaparecer su bola y bate de fuego para crear una esfera de llamas mucho más grande y poderosa, tanto que producía ondas de calor que llegaron hasta el público.

-Que calor.- Comentó Vanessa.

-¡Magia de fuego!- La esfera de fuego de pronto se encogió hasta ser de un tamaño manejable por el mago.-¡Bola de fuego explosiva!

 **PAM**

Antes de que este pudiera emitir su hechizo y lanzarlo al joven espadachín, una mano formada por puras hojas brotó del Grimorio que se había escabullido hasta estar cerca de Magna y golpeó al delincuente en la barbilla, noqueándolo por completo.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Asta.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?!- Dijeron los demás

- **Ups**.-Dijo el Grimorio al ser descubierto.

-¡Magna-sempai!

Asta se preocupó por su superior y fue a verlo viendo que estaba intacto, salvo por la marca de golpe que poseía en la barbilla.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Le preguntó al libro.

 **-¡Porqué iba a convertirte en carne asada!**

-¡No iba a hacer, pero ahora lo hará ya que estará enojado!- Le respondió el joven.

 **-Abofetéalo para que se despierte.**

Y así como le dijo su maestro el joven de Hage abofeteó a su superior produciendo un sonido que todos escucharon.

-¡No se despierta!- Comentó Asta.

 **-¡Hazlo de nuevo!**

El joven volvió a abofetear al delincuente, pero después de la tercera bofeteada se dio cuenta de que sonaba 2 veces en lugar de 1, al girarse se dio cuenta de que el joven llamado Luck también lo estaba abofeteando.

-¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?

-Porque es divertido.- Comentó el rubio.

Yami ya tuvo suficiente de esto y quería irse a dormir sin importar el hecho del Grimorio flotante y parlanchín que contaba buenos chistes.

-Muy bien, esto se acabó, pásate la prueba.- Comentó el capitán.

En eso del suelo Magna comenzó a levantarse mostrando a todos sus mejillas hinchadas por todas las bofetadas que recibió, aunque solo la mitad de ellas fueron con la intención de despertarlo.

-¡Bien hecho!- Comentó mientras palmeaba al joven-¡Me caes bien, enano!

-Lamento que mi grimorio te noqueara.- Comentó Asta.

Magna levantó una ceja mientras inclinaba su cabeza para ver a un grimorio volador con una mano de papel que lo saludaba.

-Eso no se ve todos los días.- Comentó el delincuente antes de negar con la cabeza.- ¡No me importa qué clase de magia rara tengas, ese grimorio y esa cosa que hiciste con tus manos fue genial! ¿Fue magia de las sombras como Yami-san?

-¿Magia de las sombras?- Preguntó Asta mirando de reojo a su capitán el cual solo levantó una ceja, el joven preguntaría luego, por ahora contestaría la pregunta.- La verdad es que no, no poseo magia siquiera.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto asustando levemente al joven antes de confundirlo con una sonrisa.- Significa que lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta, eso es increíble.

Así luego de eso los demás miembros felicitaron al chico e inclusive pasaron a saludar al Grimorio del mismo, el cual se comportaba de manera, quizás demasiado, amistosa con la maga que solo vestía ropa interior.

-¿No tienen que hacer algo antes?- Preguntó Yami recordándoles nuevamente el propósito de estar aquí.

Magna asintió antes de lanzarle el manto al nuevo recluta.

-Toma, es el tuyo, Asta.

El joven lo tomó en sus manos antes de alejar un poco el manto de los Toros Negros para poder mirarlo con cuidado, este era el manto de un caballero mágico, su propio manto de caballero, finalmente había dado un paso más cerca de su misión.

El joven tuvo que contener las lágrimas de alegría mientras que la maga Vanessa lo ayudaba a colocarlo sobre sus hombros a la par que cambiaba el diseño de su banda por el logo del escuadrón.

La emoción del joven estaba a flor de piel por pero era demasiada y solo se le ocurrió algo para poder expresarlo, tan solo una simple frase que cargaba con todo su sentir.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Gritó mientras se inclinaba y dejaba que las lágrimas de alegría brotasen de sus ojos ya que de esta forma ellos no pudieran verlas, pero aunque no pudieran ellos sabían que estaban allí.

-¿A nadie le parece raro que el grimorio hable?- Preguntó Finral apuntando al Grimorio que flotaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo propio.

-Nah.- Comentó Yami.- No es lo más raro que he visto, pero me da un poco de asco.

El encargado del transporte de los Toros Negros iba a comentar otra cosa pero se quedó callado cuando el grimorio le pasó cierto "material" con la condición de que el mago le prestara su Grimorio por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Poco después de la ceremonia bautismal, Asta fue llevado a la cual sería su habitación, si bien estaba algo sucia debido al desuso estaba más que feliz por limpiarla ya que esta era la primera vez que tenía una habitación para sí mismo, su propia habitación.

Haciendo uso de lo último que le quedaba de energía lo usó para escribir una carta a su familia de Hage, lo enviaría mañana por la mañana una vez que haya terminado algunas cosas.

Y así fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano al sentir la falta de sus hermanos, rápidamente giró a ver que estaba en su nueva habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-No fue un sueño.- Suspiró feliz- Realmente lo hice.

Un golpe en su puerta lo obligó a prepararse con prisa antes de abrirla para ver a su Grimorio volando.

 **-¿Has dormido bien, mocoso?-** Preguntó el libro.

-Si.- Le respondió antes de preguntarle algo que notó ayer.- ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto durante toda la noche.

 **-He estado recorriendo el lugar.-** Comentó tranquilamente.- **La biblioteca posee tomos muy...**

-No quiero saberlo.- Dijo Asta ya imaginando lo que su libro estaba haciendo.

 **-No, pero quiero contarlo, esos libros, con esas portadas y tapas... ahhhhh**

-La la no oigo nada.- Cantó el joven saliendo de la habitación mientras que su libro continuaba explicándole cosas que hayo en la biblioteca.

-Veo que están animados desde la mañana.

La voz de Magna llamó la atención de ambos lo que puso fin a su divertida plática mañanera.

-Como favor especial he venido a darte un recorrido por la base, enano.- Comentó el delincuente.- Aunque por lo que oí tu libro ya ha estado dando unas vueltas por el lugar.

-¿Realmente no te sorprende que mi Grimorio este vivo?- Preguntó Asta apuntando al susodicho.

Magna se encogió de hombros.

-Como Caballeros mágicos tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier situación, no importa que tan extraña sea.- Respondió este.- Te acostumbras, nuestra misma base cambia la ubicación de los cuartos de vez en cuando.

-Ahora que lo mencionas.- Comentó el joven viendo que frente a su habitación había un pilar de piedra que estaba seguro que no estaba ayer allí.

-Olvídate de eso por el momento y sígueme, no pienso esperarte.- Comentó.

-Sí, Magna-sempai.

* * *

Durante las próxima horas, Magna se encargó de mostrarle a Asta toda la base de los Toros Negros, desde el comedor donde desayunaron hasta su ubicación actual que era casi como una mazmorra donde había una jaula con grandes bestias dentro.

-¿Por qué está esto aquí?- Preguntó Asta mirando directamente a los ojos brillantes de algunos animales que estaban dentro.

-A Yami-san le gustan.- Respondió Magna antes de darle al joven una pinza con carne.- Intenta alimentarlos.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó retóricamente mientras era empujado.

Asta al ver que no tenía escapatoria decidió hacerlo para terminar una vez con esto. Estirando su brazo todo lo que pudo comenzó a acercarse a la jaula esperando que todo salga bien.

-Bien, bien, eres un lindo perro.

Pero en ese momento la cabeza de una de las bestias salió de la jaula y lo atrapó.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

A penas pudo librarse de las mandíbulas el joven de cabello gris comenzó a pelear por su vida con las distintas bestias que habitaban ese lugar, mientras que desde afuera su sempai y el libro veían esto con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Eso es, golpe al hígado!- Dijo Magna imitando el swing del joven.

 **-¡Muérdele la oreja!-** Le gritó el libro **.- ¡Con eso demuestras tu dominio!**

Dentro de la jaula solo quedaban 2 contrincantes, un perro/lobo con cuernos y de ojos púrpuras, y por supuesto del otro lado estaba el novato de los Black Bulls.

-¡ÑAM!

Y obviamente así como le dijo, el joven corrió hasta el monstruo que intentó molerlo con sus fauces, pero Asta lo uso como trampolín para llegar a su oreja y morderlo.

El perro lloró y gimoteo cuando sintió los dientes del humano, el cual se estaba sujetando solamente con su mandíbula, con el paso de los segundos el perro decidió acostarse viendo que había perdido.

No fue hasta que este estaba completamente echado que Asta lo soltó mientras escupía una y otra vez los pelos de la criatura.

-¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaría?- Pregunto Asta a su Grimorio.

 **-Oh, no lo sabía.-** Le respondió al incrédulo humano **.- Solo lo dije por decir.**

El novato entrecerró sus ojos.

-Te odio.

* * *

El trío continuó recorriendo la base de los Toros Negros, llegando al punto de familiarizarse entre ellos, en estos momentos casi estaban jugando por los pasillos como niños pequeños.

O eso fue hasta que Magna se detuvo repentinamente en uno de los pasillos que llevaban al exterior, Asta chocó un poco contra su superior y miró la razón por la cual se detuvieron.

Una hermosa chica de pelo plateado atado en 2 coletas y de ojos violetas que vestía un vestido de blanco y rosa, por ultimo lo más relevante era el manto de caballería que portaba sobre sus hombros.

-Oye Asta.- Llamo Magna con una sonrisa.- Ella es tu compañera, la otra novata.

-Oh, ya veo.- Respondió el joven antes de dar un paso al frente y extender la mano frente a la joven dama mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa.- Encantado de conocerte, soy Asta de la aldea Hage. Llevémonos bien.

 **Clap**

Tanto Asta como Magna reaccionaron cuando la joven golpeó la mano del espadachín lejos de si como si fuera la de un leproso.

-No me dirijas la palabra, mosquito plebeyo sin mana.- Dijo la chica con una mirada condescendiente.

-¿Mosquito?- Pregunto Asta.

-¿Plebeyo?- Preguntó Magna.

Ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho indicando que ahora se presentaría.

-Soy Noelle Silva de la realeza.

Asta se asustó por un segundo y justo cuando estaba por arrodillarse, su Grimorio lo detuvo al sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa, el joven tomo esto como que debía permanecer en pie.

 **-Oye, no le puedes hablar así, ahora son compañeros de orden y deben llevarse bien.**

Noelle miró con cierto asco al libro parlante que flotaba cerca del plebeyo.

-Eso es cierto.- Comentó Asta- Somos compañeros de orden ¿Que importa si eres de la realeza?

Magna se unió a esto.

-¡Eso, eso, Asta! ¡La clase social no importa!

Pero al parecer esto solo hiso que la joven pareciera molesta mientras emitía un suspiro de clara decepción antes de volver a mirar al par de humanos.

-Claro que importa.- Fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Magna.

Ella preguntó retóricamente.

-¿La plebe es tan estúpida que no comprende con palabras?- Su pregunta estaba cargada con una condescendencia tremenda, Asta había tenido suficiente en el momento que ella levantó su mano juntando magia.- Tendré que demostrarles la diferencia de poder.

Una bola de magia de agua se generó justo frente los dedos de la joven, esfera que creció de gran manera hasta ser tan grande como una pelota de playa, Magna pudo sentir el poder que se estaba reuniendo ahí, pero su preocupación fue otra cuando Asta dio un paso al frente.

-¡Oye!

Pero dejó de llamarlo cuando este extendió su propia mano mientras que era envuelta por una energía de un color como el carbón que nació desde las sombras de sus palmas y subió hasta perderse en sus ropas.

-Dices que la diferencia entre los nobles y plebeyos es la magia, ¿no?... ¿Que soy un mosquito?- La energía negra comenzó a expandirse desde el brazo hasta comenzar a subir por sus hombros y cuello donde un zarcillos apareció en su mejilla.- Si yo te quito todo eso… ¿Que serás tú?

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de la joven de cabellos plateados por las palabras del joven y por esta extraña magia que estaba mostrando, pero ella era de la realeza y no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera, demostrando con su mirada que no iba a ser intimidada.

Pero la sonrisa del joven la hizo titubear ya que cuando bajó su vista vio completamente shokeada como su hechizo se estaba encogiendo poco a poco solamente porque este plebeyo había puesto su mano cerca.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?- Preguntó Asta.- ¿Dónde está su magia?

Noelle retrocedió por instinto haciendo que su magia sea disparada por mero accidente, la bola de agua voló rápidamente como una bala desde sus manos y se estrelló contra el techo dejando una cortada en la mejilla de Asta.

Este cerro su ojo izquierdo por instinto antes de volver a abrirlo lentamente mientras un gruñido escapaba de sus labios a la par que a pesar de la cortada la Anti-Magia se expandió un poco más sobre su piel.

Noelle no realizó nada más antes de simplemente quitarse su manto y lanzarlo al suelo.

-No tengo que soportar esto.

Tanto Magna como Asta vieron a la joven de pelo plateado que se alejaba antes de girar y perderse hasta donde su vista daba, una vez que eso paso el espadachín suspiró.

-(Pensar que ella lanzaría con tanta facilidad el manto que tanto me costó conseguir)- Pensó desganado.

-Oí, Asta.- Lo llamó su superior.- ¿Que fue eso?

El mencionado suspiro una vez más al enfrentarse a una situación que debía pasar tarde o temprano.

-Esta es mi habilidad, mi propia "magia"- Comentó con una sonrisa de pura ironía.- La Anti-Magia.

Magna tragó un segundo antes de entender las implicaciones, este chico era un triturador de mana, lo cual lo hacía un activo sumamente valioso. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo sobre su hombro.

 **-Por favor no lo juzgues rápido**.-Le dijo el Grimorio.- **El hecho de que su cuerpo pueda destruir el mana a su alrededor podría causar mucha conmoción, en especial con la realeza que están orgullosos de su magia.**

Al escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a su superior, Asta pudo entender más el razonamiento de su Grimorio.

-Así que fue por eso que me dijiste que no debía entrar al Amanecer Dorado.- Le dijo el peligris al libro.

Este solo pudo asentir mientras que Magna le palmeaba la espalda.

-Estate tranquilo, enano.- Comentó.- Los Black Bulls nos cuidamos entre nosotros.

-Gracias, Magna-sempai.

-Espera...- Dijo el delincuente al percatarse de algo.- ¡¿Fuiste llamado por el Amanecer Dorado?!

* * *

Poco más de 2 horas pasaron donde el recorrido terminó y Magna dejó a Asta ya que tenía que hacer sus propias cosas, algo relacionado con su escoba o algo así.

Asta, luego de pasar por el comedor y comer un sándwich de los cientos que Charmy había preparado para ella, comenzó a recorrer la base por segunda vez mientras se sentía algo mal, no como si hubiera comido algo malo como la serpiente del otro día, su dolor era más emocional.

Se sentía mal por la forma en que reacciono con Noelle.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente y es por eso que se encontraba saliendo de la base a dar una caminata por los alrededores, esperaba que el paisaje natural le recordase un poco a su hogar y despeje sus pensamientos.

- **Oye, deja la cara larga.-** Dijo el Grimorio.

-No puedo, me quiero disculpar con ella por cómo actué.- Comentó Asta.- Es más no estoy seguro de porqué lo hice, fue totalmente innecesario.

El Grimorio, que durante una charla con su portador decidió el nombre de Penta, sacó una de sus cintas y la posicionó en su tapa como si estuviera pensando antes de soltar un suspiro.

 **-Quizás sea culpa mía por estar forzando tu propia magia.-** Le dijo.

El joven parpadeo curioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

 **-Como sabes todos tienen un tipo de magia con el que nacen y una vez que reciben su Grimorio pueden exteriorizarla de formas impensables.-** Le dijo mientras se abría mostrando en sus páginas diagramas de lo que explicaba **.- Y eso normalmente tiende a tener relación con su personalidad.**

El joven tomó su Grimorio entre manos mientras analizaba.

-Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que empezaré a odiar la magia?- Preguntó retóricamente.

 **-No puedo decirlo con seguridad, nunca hubo un caso como tú por lo cual buscar referencias es casi inútil.-** Comentó Penta mientras volaba a su lado luego de salir de su agarre.- **Por el momento evita usar tus poderes en la zona de la cabeza.**

-De acuerdo.

Pero justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras una sombra comenzó a aparecer en sima del joven el cual solo pudo abrir los ojos y cubrir sus manos con Anti-Magia.

 **SPLASH**

Si bien él pudo destruir el hechizo y poder romper la estructura del mismo no pudo evitar que el agua caiga sobre si provocando que se mojara hasta el alma, escupiendo el agua que quedó en su boca debido a la sorpresa solo pudo preguntar.

-¿De dónde vino eso?

 **-Vino de por allá.-** Le respondió el Grimorio apuntando con una mano de origami.

Asta sintió mientras escurría lo mejor que podía su ropa antes de acercarse al lugar de donde venían las bolas de magia, cuando llegó no pudo evitar esconderse entre los arbustos.

El lugar de donde venían los hechizos era un área abierta con un único árbol rodeado por múltiples cráteres con un poco de agua dentro mientras que, a unos metros del árbol, estaba parada la misma princesa de antes pero se la notaba con ciertos rastros de fatiga.

Ella volvió a lanzar una vez más el hechizo y al ver que este se desviaba una vez más como todas las anteriores ella gruñó sumamente frustrada.

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntó en voz alta.-¿Por qué no va a donde quiero como esa vez?

La mente de la joven, vago hasta hace unas horas atrás cuando se enfrentó con ese plebeyo, de alguna manera su magia se redujo de tal manera que ella pudo disparar su magia, aunque haya sido un accidente, ella lo había logrado.

Pero sin embargo, desde ese momento no había conseguido acertar su objetivo, lo había intentado una y otra vez, pero no lo había logrado ni una sola vez.

-¿Por qué no acierto?- Preguntó con tristeza que incluso Asta pudo notar.- ¿De verdad soy tan inútil?

-(Tal parece que ella tiene sus propios problemas)- Pensó mientras que cierto pájaro bajaba y aterrizaba sobre su cabeza.

La chica rápidamente negó con su cabeza.

-¡No soy una inútil! .- Dijo mientras extendía sus manos preparando otro ataque.- ¡Haré que reconozcan mi fuerza!

El joven vio desde los arbustos como la princesa lanzaba una y otra vez la misma magia siendo que sin importar lo que hiciera esta se desviaba en el último segundo, tenía que admitir que ella era bastante tenaz o terca en este punto, algo digno de admiración.

Pero dentro de la mente de la joven era un revuelto con todas las frases que le habían sido dichas por su familia a lo largo de los años.

-(No soy una inútil, no soy una inútil)- Pensaba una y otra vez la chica.

-Oye...

Ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó las palabras de otra persona abriendo sus ojos a más no poder ya que ella se encontraba así de vulnerable, al girarse vio al mismo joven con el que había tenido un altercado.

-¿Desde cuándo...?

Asta salió de los arbustos debido a que quería pedirle disculpas a la chica e incluso ofrecerle su ayuda ya que veía que tenía problemas por su increíble poder.

Pero lamentablemente sus intenciones fueron opacadas con las intenciones hostiles de la chica, la cual extendió su mano hacia el joven.

-¡Hey!- Dijo este levantando sus manos en gesto pacífico.

-¡Noo!

Pero las bajó al ver que la magia de la joven estaba actuando de manera extraña no estaba haciendo lo mismo que antes, estaba creciendo de manera exponencial, demasiado rápido e incontrolable.

Rápidamente la joven quedó atrapada en su propia magia mientras que esta crecía y comenzaba a agitar chorros de agua parecidos a vórtices por todos lados, una clara señal de que perdió totalmente el control.

-Oh, no.- Dijo Asta mientras se cubría del agua con unos árboles de la zona.

 **-Esto no es bueno**.- Comentó Penta **.- Perdió el control de su magia, no va a resistir mucho sin oxígeno.**

Asta se cubrió con un árbol mientras escuchaba lo que le dijo el libro, no había forma de acercarse de manera segura y sus poderes no servirían a menos de que se acercara al núcleo.

Necesitaba llegar lo más alto que podía.

-Voy a tener que usar mis poderes, igual que en el estadio.- Le dijo antes de bajar su cabeza y evitar nuevamente uno de los "brazos" del vórtice.

 **-No me agrada teniendo en cuenta nuestra reciente conversación.-** Se sinceró Penta.- **Pero no te voy a mentir que eso es lo único que se me ocurre ahora.**

-¡La espada!

Así como dijo, el Grimorio escupió la espada con fuerza mientras que Asta corrió con todas sus fuerzas para tomarla siendo tirado hacia el frente por la fuerza del lanzamiento dando grandes saltos mientras que Asta materializaba todo lo que podía de su Anti-Magia con ayuda del arma.

Esto le dio el tiempo suficiente a Penta para volar al frente y posicionarse frente al joven antes de que este salte sobre suyo, el libro gruñó en esfuerzo antes de ajustar su ángulo hacia el frente y empujar.

 **-¡Ahhhhhhh!**

Asta fue lanzando en un ángulo de 45° mientras que una combinación del sonido del aire y del viento sonaba en sus oídos, un par ala de Anti-Magia nació desde sus omóplatos mientras que las usaba para subir cada vez más.

-¡HAAAAA!

Con un grito cortó uno de los brazos de la masa de agua que obstaculizaba su camino mientras seguía subiendo en espiral dejando una estela negra como si fuera un cometa.

Esquivando otros de los brazos el joven pasó de largo mientras que ajustaba su trayectoria para poder enfrentar directamente este problema.

Aleteando tan fuerte como pudo el joven avanzó como un torpedo mientras lanzaba su espada para que Grimorio la atrape mientras que el recibirá sus manos con Anti-Magia.

Atravesó el agua como si fuera una aguja hipodérmica mientras que extendía sus brazos hacia al frente antes de tomar al núcleo del problema y literalmente arrancarlo de ese lugar.

La repentina entrada del oxígeno a sus pulmones obligó a Noelle a abrir los ojos encontrándose aturdida ya que el mismo plebeyo al que había insultado y atacado la estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras protegía su cabeza.

Sus ojos y sentido de gravedad la hicieron saber que estaban cayendo, simplemente cerro sus ojos mientras se aferraba al joven que hizo el intento de salvarla.

* * *

Finral abrió un portal de magia dimensional de donde salieron Asta y Noelle.

-Fue una suerte que cayeran hacia nosotros.- Comentó el joven.- De otra manera no hubiera podido rescatarlos.

-¿Que fue eso Finral?- Preguntó Yami indicando que estaba molesto por su comentario.- Debes superar tus límites.

Asta sintió una mezcla de dolor al sentir su espalda llena de raspones ya que se deslizó por la tierra hasta que frenó, pero también sintió alivio ya que esto significaba que aún estaba vivo, la verdad no había calculado el aterrizaje.

-Oye... Noelle.- Llamó Asta.- ¿Estas bien?

Ella no respondió en ese preciso momento, pero el joven pudo saber que estaba viva ya que pudo sentir como el pecho de la chica se expandía y encogía con cada respiración y de cómo sentía un leve cosquilleo contra su piel por su respiración.

Asta decidió que este fue un buen momento para hablar.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato.- Se expresó mientras sentía como la chica se tensó en sus brazos.- Tu poder mágico es increíble, de seguro será algo impresionante una vez que lo controles, pero bueno, este es solo el punto de vista de un plebeyo sin magia.

El sentir que la chica en sus brazos estaba temblando llamó la atención del joven de Hage, estaba por realizar algo cuando sintió que la chica lo abrazaba aún más fuerte y pudo sentir algo caliente que se superpone a las frías aguas en la que estaba preso.

Sin saber qué hacer, el espadachín dejo que la chica se desahogara.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Finral estaba por irse a dormir, hoy fue un día movido para todos, en especial para los nuevos reclutas que sin duda dieron una buena demostración del material del que estaban hechos.

El mago castaño se paró frente al espejo de su habitación mientras se miraba en el mismo.

 **Scra**

Un sonido lo alertó, algo que normalmente no hubiera escuchado en la base, algo como una rata, pero más grande. Rápidamente el mago se giró y extendió su brazo golpeando algo por accidente haciendo que este caiga detrás de su cama.

-¡Ah!

Soltando un grito de sorpresa el mago cayó de espaldas mientras tomaba lo primero que encontraba como arma para defenderse de lo que sea que esté en su habitación.

Finral levantó su peine en alto mientras esa cosa salía de debajo de su cama.

- **Por favor, no me golpees, Finral-Nii-sama.**

Los ojos del mago se abrieron a más no poder mientras que su corazón se derretía al ser llamado así, pero su sorpresa fue tan grande que soltó el peine...

Al ver a su Grimorio hablándole.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Amanecer Dorado...

Yuno estaba acurrucado en su habitación mientras que su Grimorio estaba volando de aquí para allá una y otra vez mientras decía un montón de estupideces que, al menos a ojos del joven de Hage, no tenían sentido.

 **-Tengo un tremendo antojo de chocolate con champiñones.-** Dijo el Grimorio de 4 hojas **.- ¿Crees que lo vendan en las tiendas?**

-Es media noche.- Respondió Yuno.

 **-Es por que no me quieres, ¿verdad?-** Preguntó el Grimorio **.- Es que estoy gorda, lo sé, he aumentado 5 páginas esta semana.**

Yuno solo gruñó mientras ponía una almohada en su oído.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan reído porque costo escribirlo.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene y búsquennos en Wattpad también**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	5. Saussy

**Devil: HOLA PEOPLE**

 **No tengo ni ganas ni la capacidad para responder reviews o alguna pendejada de estea, tengo actualmente una botella y media de vino en mi sistema y estoy usando lo ultimo de mi capacidad cereblar para terminear al cap antes de que me de sueño y mande a chingar a todos a su madre. Por cierto soy Paraguayo, que algunos modismos no les confundan.**

 **VAMOS AL CAP  
UN AGRADECIOMIENTO A ZERO que de vez en cuando suele corregir, pero a veces no. **

* * *

Un nuevo día llego y gracias a eso el astro rey hizo acto de presencia, como tal los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación de cierto joven espadachín el cual se estaba despertando.  
La recámara se llenó de los sonidos de los crujidos del joven, su cuerpo estaba aún algo adolorido debido a toda la tención que había recibido el día de ayer, pero no había nada como una buena noche de descanso para relajar el cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Nero.- Dijo Asta caminando hacia la ventana donde podía ver el nido del pájaro.  
Después de todo el evento de ayer Asta notó que el pájaro había hecho su nido en su lugar actual y de vez en cuando entra en su habitación, los Black Bulls decidieron llamarlo Nero, el joven aceptó ya que nunca tuvo una mascota y el pájaro estaba muy apegado a el.

Dejando en un plato un mix de semillas que le dio Charmy el día de ayer, vio como el pájaro dio unos saltitos antes de limpiar el plato por completo. Inhalando mucho aire en sus pulmones, el joven realizó un estiramiento de brazos y espalda que terminó por despertarlo.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamo a su puerta.  
-¿Si?- Preguntó Asta.

-Asta... tenemos un problema.- Dijo Magna desde el otro lado haciendo que el joven parpadee un par de veces.

-¿Que clase de problemas?

Magna esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Será mejor que vengas a ver esto por tu propia cuenta.

Asta compartió una mirada con Nero antes de que el primero extienda su brazo para que el pájaro se posara sobre su hombro y comenzaran a avanzar hacia la salida de la habitación viendo que Magna ya no estaba en el pasillo, pero si estaba alguien.

-¿Que pasa, Penta?- Preguntó Asta a su Grimorio usando el nombre que habían planeado que usase ya que llamarlo "Grimorio" era pesado.

 **-Pues...-** Comentó el libro con un tono de preocupación mientras usaba una de sus cintas para masajear su propio lomo, un gesto demasiado parecido cuando alguien se rasca la nuca.

-¿Que hiciste ahora?- Preguntó Asta mientras caminaba hacia el salón central.

 **-Pues, esa es una forma de verlo.-** Comentó el libro **.- Otra forma de verlo es que la familia se expandió.**

-¿Que quiere...?

En el momento exacto que la cabeza de Asta giró al salón su mandíbula casi se desprende de su cabeza ya que la escena que se estaba llevando acabo era totalmente irreal.

 **-Eres una vergüenza para tus ancestros, el sempukku es tu única salida.** \- Comentó alguien.

-Que asco, no quiero.- Le contestó Yami.

¿Cómo Asta iba a saber que Penta le había dado vida a los demás Grimorios de los Black Bulls luego de planchárselos?

 **-¡No te avergüences de tu cuerpo!**

Asta giro su cabeza cuando vio un extraño Grimorio que estaba vestido con una falta y una boina, ambos a cuadros, el cual estaba empujando a una joven mujer de pelo azul.

 **-¡Deja de usar tu magia de transformación y vive!-** Dijo el Grimorio antes de que un viento le levante el Kilt **.- Siento una brisa en mis regiones escandinavas.**

-Pero tengo vergüenza.- Le contestó Grey.

El Grimorio no le hizo caso y uso la magia de su dueño para convertir un vaso de agua en whisky.

 **-Ten, bebe.**

El espadachín giró su cabeza para ver a Luck y Magna haciendo sus propias cosas con sus propios Grimorios.

 **-Me siento triste.-** Comentó el de Luck **.- Nada tiene sentido en esta vida.**

-¿No quieres pelear para encontrar sentido en un remolino de sangre, destrucción, dolor y emoción?- Preguntó Luck con una sonrisa.

 **-Okey...**

En el caso de Magna.

 **-Señor, recuerde a la izquierda, de afuera hacia adentro, el tenedor para ensalada y luego, el noble tenedor mayor que espera el plato principal.-** Comentó el Grimorio con una especie de corbata debajo del cráneo de la portada mientras tomaba las medidas de magna.- **Del lado derecho, también de afuera hacia adentro, se disponen, para ser usados en ese orden, la cuchara sopera, el cuchillo y la cucharita de postre.**

-¿Ah?- Preguntó Magna.- ¿Que pasa con todos esas reglas?

 **-Los modales hacen al hombre.**

Asta giró para ver a Vanessa hablando con su Grimorio el cual solo gruñía pero al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación sumamente profunda sobre el valor de las relaciones humanas y el significado de la vida.

Era eso o la bruja simplemente estaba entendiendo lo que quería del libro enojón.  
-Si me disculpan, caballeros, yo y mis compañeros vamos a realizar un pequeño concierto.  
La cabeza de Asta y varios de los Black Bulls se giraron para ver a Gordon en compañía de su libro el cual es el que había hablado, ambos parados en la parte superior de la escalera, siendo que el primero simplemente susurraba.

El Grimorio tenía una peluca con copete y patillas, pero ese no fue el hecho más sorprendente, más fue que este tenía una habilidad para cantar sorprendente cuyas notas podían llegar hasta el Tenor y Barítono.

Pero todo eso quedó completamente opacado cuando Gordon, el susurrador, dio un paso al frente y cantó a todo pulmón una estrofa con una potencia de voz y gravedad que solamente podía ser conocido como Bajo.

La reacción fue tal que todos los caballeros mágicos miraron con los ojos abiertos, incluso a Yami se le cayó el cigarro.

-Esto se está saliendo de control.- Comentó el joven de Hage mientras bajaba las escaleras hacía la guarida de las bestias, la situación de los Grimorios lo estaba superando en especial ya que fue justamente el suyo quien inició todo.

Necesitaba enfocarse en otra cosa por el momento, como el hecho que ahora tenía un lobo monstruoso que sacar a pasear.

Desde que logró hacer que esa bestia Lobo lo respete, mordiendo su oreja, este se ha estado comportando un poco raro en comparación a su actuar anterior, Yami vio esto y de inmediato culpó al chico. Asta, si bien fue el causante del hecho no pudo comprender las implicaciones reales de lo que hizo ya que ahora el era el alfa del lobo y como tal era su responsabilidad educarlo.  
Avanzó por el pasillo de piedra viva hasta que recogió de la pared una cuerda con gancho y se acercó al final del mismo.

-Gerald, ven aquí, vamos a pasear.

Así como dijo, un enorme lobo con el pelo oscuro emergió de la oscura cueva y se agachó para que Asta enganche la cuerda a su collar para que ambos tomen una larga caminata por los alrededores del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Asta volvió a la base se encontró que las cosas estaban relativamente más calmas tanto que parecía ser que le iban a dar su primera misión oficial como Caballero Mágico.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos o ha hacer alguna misión fuera de la base, por lo cual quedaban pocas personas en el área central. Los cuatro restantes, sin contar a los Grimorios estaban pegados a la pared para dar indicaciones de la misión.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó Asta emocionado por la primera misión.

A su lado estaba Noelle que desde la mañana había estado callada aunque la mejor palabra para describirla era distraída, al punto que miraba su Grimorio cada cortos periodos de tiempos como si esperase que algo ocurriese con el.

El asunto es que ella dudaba que su Grimorio no fuese alcanzado por Penta, pero de haber sido así a estas alturas ya habría mostrado algún signo de inteligencia, pero no lo había hecho.  
Bien esto podría ser bueno o malo según como lo mirase.

-Considérenlo un honor.- Fue la respuesta de Magna a la pregunta de Asta, antes de hincharse el pecho en orgullo.- Van a cazas jabalíes para Saussy

-¿Jabalíes?- Fue la rápida respuesta del joven de Hage.

-Eso suena algo tonto.- Comentó Noelle.

Asta por su lado igual estaba feliz con la misión, puede que no sea salvar al reino, pero hay que comenzar desde lo más bajo.

-Puedo con ellos.- Fue su respuesta no sería la primera ni la última vez que peleaba y cocinaba a uno de esos animales, quizás podría pedirle a Charmy que los prepare con Nomobatatas.

-¡No los subestimes!- Magna por su lado estaba convencido de que Asta nunca había enfrentado a los jabalíes mágicos y así era.

Pero antes de que el delincuente pudiese decir otra cosa, recibió un golpe en la nuca con una especie de abanico de papel que casi le tumba sus gafas.

 **-Y usted no subestime al joven Asta.-** Comentó el cráneo con corbata del Grimorio de Magna

-¿Joven...- Preguntó Asta.

-Asta?- Finalizó Noelle.

La conjunción de ambas palabras sonaba un poco rara por el claro sentido que se les estaba atribuyendo, el cual no era otro que un leve sentido de superioridad y en una cierta medida de servilismo.

Lo cual deba a entender que tiene un cierto grado de respeto por el humano sin magia.  
-Su fuerza es digna de respeto, y gracias a usted tengo la capacidad de hablar, por lo cual lo tengo en alta estima como mi compañero, no nos decepcione.

-Vaya, gracias.- Respondió el aludido.

 **-No hay de que.-** Mencionó el Grimorio **.- Por favor, llámame Charles.**

Magna respondió el reciente ataque de su libro.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿De que estas hablando?- Lo acusó apuntando a su Grimorio.-Yo solo admiro a Yami-san.

 **-Dije respeto, no admiración**.- Respondió el libro volador.

-Bien.

Yami se estaba cansando de toda esa explicación más larga de lo que debería ser y por ello exhalo una bocanada de humo en una "sutil" señal de exasperación.

-Verán, el alcalde de la aldea nos venció a ambos.- Comentó con un aire de total seriedad.

-(¿Existe alguien tan fuerte?)- Fue el pensamiento compartido por ambos reclutas.

 **-Fue en los naipes**.- Comentó Charles ante las claras señales de miedo de los jóvenes que pensaban que era en términos de poder.

-¿Apostando?

Ante la pregunta de la princesa el Grimorio ejecutivo continuó su explicación.

 **-Tengo que decir que las manos de ese anciano, fueron magistrales. Aún si estuviera hecho trampa, seria muy difícil decirlo.**

-Como perdimos todo le dijimos que haríamos lo que el pidiera, y eso fue cazar jabalíes.- Fue la respuesta de Yami a la más grande incógnita de los jóvenes.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.- Fue el distraído comentario de la Silva.

-¡Idiotas!- Reprendió Magna.- ¿Acaso van a dejar que Yami-san lidie con sus problemas?

-Lo que quiere decir Magna-sama es que Yami-san está ocupado.- Comentó el libro luego de callar a su dueño.

-¿A que te refieres?- Fue la pregunta de Asta.

Pero esta fue rápidamente contestada cuando detrás de una de las esquinas de la habitación emergió la punta del Grimorio de Yami emitiendo un aura sumamente densa y que prometía mucho dolor, este portaba una especie de espada oriental y un extraño casco hecho de papel doblado.

-Olvida que pregunté eso.

Por su parte, el líder de los Black Bulls vio la oportunidad para salir de este lugar, ya que prefería escapar que enfrentarse a lo que sea que esté preparando su maldito libro.

No había pasado ni 24 horas en la que había cobrado vida y este ya había sugerido el suicido como medida para restaurar el honor... un total de 10 veces. Si bien no lo ha logrado, ha logrado afeitarlo mientras dormía y a darle un riguroso tratamiento dental.

-¿Que prefieren ir o morir?- Fue la pregunta simple pero poderosa de Yami para dejar de lado cualquier razón y escapar.

-¡Iremos!

-Recibirán una pequeña compensación por las molestias, que no se les suba a la cabeza.

-¡Si!

Con eso terminado Yami hizo su salida de ahí fumando tranquilamente un cigarro, mientras era seguido lentamente por un libro volador que empuñaba la propia espada de su dueño.

-マスター許してください

Asta solo miró como el Grimorio volaba pronunciando palabras en un idioma desconocido, un segundo después decidió ignorar eso y volcar su atención a la misión actual.

-¡Que emocionante!- Dijo para chocar palmas con Penta que estaba extrañamente feliz.

Pero no esta emoción no era absoluta en los participantes de la misma ya que Noelle se encontraba algo preocupada por que esta sería su primera misión real, y sus inseguridades subieron a flor de piel.

-¿Realmente quieren que vaya?- Preguntó al aire esperando que no la oyeran.

-¡Por supuesto!- Asta fue el primero en responder con energía casi ilimitada.

-Incluso sin mi control de magia.- Trató de refutar ella.

-Es por eso que realmente tienes que ir.- Le aconsejó Magna desde su lugar, sabiendo de los problemas de la joven, tanto poder bruto sería una buena adición al equipo.

Esta vez incluso Penta tenía algo que decir al respecto.

 **-Si vas a equivocarte, mejor que lo hagas en casa.**

Noelle realmente no quería escuchar eso de un libro volador sumamente raro, pero al sentir un pequeño tirón en sus dedos la idea de abandonar la misión así como sus inseguridades se desvanecieron.  
Al mirar la parte de abajo noto que ese tirón era nada más que su propio Grimorio enredando su cinta en sus dedos como si tratase de tomar su mano en un gesto consolador.

-Está bien, voy a ir.- Finalmente dijo la joven.

Magna asintió ante la afirmación de la joven y con renovado entuciasmo pronunció.  
-¡Bien, agarren sus escobas y vamos!

-No podemos.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Yo no tengo nada de magia!- Fue la respuesta de Asta casi como si fuera un chiste.- ¡Si la uso puede que la deje como una escoba normal!

-¡No lo digas con orgullo!- Reprendió Magna.

 **-Oye, esa es la habilidad del chico.** \- Defendió Penta.- **Mira que otros chicos de su edad su única habilidad destacable es reventar la cabeza del canario.**

-¿Que que?- Preguntó Asta.

-Yo no tengo control.- Contestó Noelle ignorando la asquerosa explicación del libro.  
-Entonces vamos a pedirle a Finral.

 **-No podemos.-** Mencionó Penta **.- Fue a la ciudad a comprar cosas para su Grimorio/Otouto/Fan/Objeto de su amor... tienen una relación un tanto dependiente, pero no realmente tóxica.**

- **Eso no te toca a ti decirlo**.- Menciono Charles.

 **-¿Si sabes que el amor es ciego, verdad?-** Refutó el otro libro.- **Uno no se va a dar cuenta de que está en una relación toxica si es que el es quien está en la relación.**

 **-Buen punto.**

Magna se llevo las manos cerca del puente de su nariz e inhalo fuertemente antes de lanzar un exhasperado suspiro, estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo para un problema relativamente simple.  
-Bien, yo los llevo.- Finalmente dijo guiando a los chicos afuera.

Allí fueron a la parte trasera de la base y entraron en lo que parecía ser un depósito, allí el mayor de los humanos retiró una lona que cubría un extraño objeto en medio de la habitación.  
Este se reveló como una escoba modificada con asiento, un manubrio con forma de cráneo de toro y los huesos de este.

-¡Les presento a Crac Cyclone!- Dijo Magna mostrando su vehículo personal.

-¡Genial!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Asta, pero como siempre no todos comprenden el arte o sus formas.

-¡Es feo!- Contestó Noelle sacando a los chicos de su ensueño.

 **-¡Tu no puedes comprender lo genial que es! ¡Son cosas de hombres!-** Le reclamó Penta.

-Lo que sea.

En eso escucharon un quejido viniendo de la puerta, no era otro que Geralt que estaba buscando nuevamente a Asta para que lo saque a pasear o simplemente que pase tiempo con el.

-¿Podemos llevarlo?- Preguntó Asta.

-No.- Dijeron todos.

Pues era verdad, ya que aún si pudieran llevar a un animal de ese tamaño era suficiente con Asta y Magna, o ese era el pensamiento inicial de Noelle.

Hasta que este cambio al pensar en Asta como su mascota, esa idea no sonaba tan mal.  
Finalmente hicieron que el lobo se quede en la base y el equipo de 3, Grimorios incluidos, salgan a cumplir la misión asignada por el Capitán.

-¡Vamos!

Magna accionó el mecanismo del Crazy Cyclone pero se dio cuenta de que este apenas estaba encendiendo, no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero no podía demostrar debilidad por lo que hizo hervir el mana en su interior para acelerar.

Estaba consumiendo casi el doble de lo que había previsto, pero aún así va a cumplir la misión.  
La escoba se elevó en el aire con gran velocidad y rápidamente llegaron a nuevas alturas que solo los magos podían acceder.

-¡Estamos volando!- Fue el emocionado grito de Asta que estaba algo inquieto por esta nueva experiencia.

-Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que vuelas.- Comentó Noelle ya que ella había volado un par de veces en el pasado con ayuda de sus hermanos cuando era más pequeña, bueno, solo una vez, las otras veces fue con la servidumbre.

Este comentario no desanimó ni un poco al joven y respondió.

-Es mi primera vez volando.- Le comentó.- De vuelta en la aldea nunca tuve necesidad de ir con el Viejo y yo no podía hacerlo solo.

Noelle no dijo nada y quedó pensativa en la gran diferencia entre ambos, si bien ella era de la realeza tenía grandes problemas con el control de su poder mágico, pero el tenía menos que nada pero... el parecía perfectamente bien con eso.

Era como si no le afectase nada de lo que digan de el.

-¡Oigan, dejen de moverse y sujétense!

-¡Claro!

La actitud de contemplación de la doncella fue reemplazada por total vergüenza y sorpresa cuando sintió unas manos ásperas rodear su cintura, ella por puro reflejo se retorcía en su lugar antes de lanzar su codo hacia atrás.

Asta recibió el impacto sin mucho daño, pero esto ocasionó que caiga de la escoba modificada.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¡Asta!- Gritó Noelle al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Magna no perdió el tiempo e intentó como pudo maniobrar para rescatar al recluta, por alguna extraña razón ahora que este no estaba en la escoba sentía un aumento de su poder mágico y la escoba ganó un plus de potencia.

-(¡Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir!)- Eran los pensamientos de Asta mientras que segundo a segundo se acercaba al piso gritando con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el aire.

-¡Asta!

Magna aceleró su Crazy Cyclone con todo lo que pudo extendiendo su mano al punto de que sentía cada músculo tensarse para alcanzar al joven en caída libre. Pero hay veces que ni la mejor de las intenciones es suficiente.

Fueron apenas unos milímetros que separaron las yemas de los dedos de Magna de las ropas de Asta, se escaparon entre brisas y gritos, no pudo atraparlo.

Asta se giró en el aire solo para ver como Noelle extendía su mano hacía el en un vano intento de atraparlo y salvarlo, gritando algo muy lejano que podría ser solamente su nombre y otra cosa similar.

Asta nuevamente se dio la vuelta esperando el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo inevitable.

Pero este no llegó, solo sintió como algo se lo llevaba por delante y luego una presión en el pecho junto con algo puntiagudo.

Sorprendió Asta abrió los ojos.

-¡Gerald!

La sorpresa del joven era clara pues fue salvado por el lobo gigante que cuidaba, de alguna manera este lo había seguido en contra de sus ordenes pero aún así gracias a eso lo había salvado.  
Gerald lo había atrapado en el aire como una pelota con la boca mientras corría a una velocidad vertiginosa, este aún sin detenerse lanzó a Asta a su espalda para que se sujete de su pelo.  
Asta tuvo que incluso infundir sus manos en Anti-magia para poder sostenerse del pelaje del animal ya que la velocidad y las sacudidas eran muy altas.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Como estás aquí?- Pregunto Asta como si esperase una respuesta.  
Y esta llegó en forma de su Grimorio respondiendo.

 **-Es un Lobo de Karpatos**.- Dijo Penta.- **Son monstruos mágicos sumamente leales y tercos, a veces incluso por su propio bien. Hace muchos años eran usados para cacería de animales grandes, pero muy pocos nombres eran capaces de domarlos, los dejaron de lado cuando se estableció la monarquía.**

-¡Eso es genial!- Dijo Asta acercándose más al animal.

 **-Lo que me sorprende es que este no tenga afinidad, como criatura mágica debería tener una afinidad elemental** \- Comentó Penta.- **Pero el... no tiene nada!**

Asta se sorprendió por eso pero puso una sonrisa.

-Así que eres un caso especial como yo, eh?- Preguntó retóricamente al lobo.

Este no respondió solo se dedicó a correr en la dirección donde Magna y Noelle bajaban la velocidad para estar a la par.

-¡Asta! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Noelle antes de darse cuenta de que parecía preocupada por el.- ¡F-fue tu culpa por abrazarme sin avisar!

-Estoy bien.- Respondió.- Creo que voy a ir con el, el resto del trayecto.

-Como digas.- Dijo Magna.- Creo que es lo mejor. Cuando te emocionaste allá atrás absorbiste parte de mi magia, de ser así casi caemos los tres.

-¡Entonces casi morimos por tu culpa!- Reclamó Noelle, aunque no había ninguna intención mala, era simple incredulidad.

-¡Lo siento!- Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven con una sonrisa.

-¡No sonrías cuando te disculpes!- Comentó Noelle con algo de rosa en las mejillas.

* * *

Apenas dos horas pasaron para que la compañía ya habían descansado lo suficiente y hecho su parte con los jabalíes mágicos salvajes, llegando al punto de que estaban llevando unos cuantos para cocinarlos en la aldea.

Los jabalíes dieron pelea, los primeros minutos, hasta que Asta usó sus habilidades y los redujo a grandes animales normales, los cuales fueron más fáciles de manejar.

Unos golpes aquí y allá, y caían como moscas, claro que Gerald ayudó mucho.

-Fue un día genial.- Comentó feliz Magna con un jabalí al hombro.

-Eres realmente increíble.- Comentó Noelle viendo que Asta estaba llevando 3 jabalíes encima de si mismo.

-¡Esto no es nada!- Restó importancia con sus enormes manos de Anti-Magia que le hacían más fácil llevar esta carga.

Detrás de ellos, el gran lobo estaba llevando dos de ellos sobre su lomo, aunque

-Esta noche será un festín de jabalí.- Comentó Magna.- El viejo Seihi se alegrará cuando lo vea.

-Parece que conoces bien al alcalde.- Insinuó Noelle al ver la confianza y cariño que le tenía su Sempai.

-Así es.- Le respondió recordando tiempos más simples.- Nací en una aldea cerca de aquí, de joven era un vándalo, llegué a considerar la idea de arrasar con la aldea pero siempre me encontré con el obstáculo del viejo Seihi.

Magna tenía muy claras sus reglas para ser un verdadero hombre, pero ni eso pudo evitar la admiración y cariño que denotaban sus palabras al hablar del alcalde de Saussy, después de todo, el era la segunda persona que más admiraba justo después de Yami.

-Fue el quien me dijo que hiciera el examen de caballería. Y también fue quien más se alegró cuando aprobé.

-Parece una buena persona.- Mencionó Noelle viendo tanto Asta como ella compartían una misma expresión.

-Si, cuando fue a la ciudad para buscar dinero creo que también lo hizo para verme, aunque se llevó una parte de mis ahorros, jajaja.- Comentó con gracia.- Después de Yami es a quien más ad-

Magna de pronto dejó de moverse cuando su expresión cambió de una sutil alegría a una de sorpresa y luego a una de preocupación, tanta que lanzó al suelo el jabalí y se echó a correr.  
Asta, Noelle y Gerald hicieron lo mismo hasta alcanzarlo justo en la cima de una colina que daba al camino principal de la aldea en cuestión, pero ahí pudieron comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
Toda la aldea estaba cubierta por una densa neblina, tan densa que ni siquiera a los rayos del sol se les permitía pasar.

-¿Que demonios está pasando?- Preguntó Magna antes de correr hacia la aldea seguido por su grupo.

-Niebla Mágica...- Mencionó Noelle lo que estaba pensando su Sempai.- Si entramos ahí es posible que nunca salgamos.

-Una magia que cubre toda la aldea... No hay nadie en la aldea que tenga un poder así de grande.- Analizó Magna antes de poner una expresión seria.- Algo pasa... Asta.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo.

Penta se acercó a su dueño para abrir sus paginas para que un fulgor rojizo y negro apareciera mientras que el pomo de la espada surgía de su interior.

Las marcas oscuras emergieron y tomaron lugar de la piel bronceada del joven, llegando esta vez hasta su hombro y abarcando gran parte de su espalda en la cual se podían ver dos protuberancias ligeramente curvas hacía arriba en el lugar de los omóplatos, subiendo por el cuello hasta terminar en un cuerno en su cabeza.

-Wow.- Dijo Noelle viendo como ahora la forma era diferente a la última vez.  
Así como ella miraba a Asta no fue la única ya que el mismo Penta miraba un tanto preocupado esto, pareciera que la curva de aprendizaje del chico solo hizo que su control sobre sus poderes aumenten cuando más tiempo pasaba entrenando con la espada en mano.  
Y el entrenaba todos los días casi a cualquier hora.

Asta siendo completamente ignirante de las miradas que le daban avanzó hasta la niebla y con ambas manos en su espada la movió como si fuera un gran abanico generando mucho viento que arrancó la neblina de la entrada de la ciudad.

-Es un inicio.- Comentó Asta antes de prepararse para dar otro paso y hacerlo de nuevo.  
Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Gerald avanzó hasta su lado y comenzó a oler el lugar.  
-¿Que le pasa?- Preguntó Noelle.

-Creo que encontró algo.- Mencionó Penta.

-Les sorprendería saber que los Lobos de Karpatos tienen un increíble sentido del olfato y su propio núcleo mágico.

-Yo...- Comenzó Asta.- Creo que está oliendo la magia.

En el momento que dijo eso el lobo gruñó mostrando sus dientes a la par que su pelo y cola se erizaban antes de correr directamente hacia la niebla.

-¡Gerald!

 **-Olvídalo**.- Dijo Penta.- **El tiene más posibilidades de salir de ahí, que nosotros sin tu Anti-Magia.**

-Asta, avanza y en 20 pasos abanica a la derecha.- Ordenó Magna.

-¡Si, señor!

Con paso lento, Asta despejaba la niebla a grandes porciones sin encontrar rastros del lobo ya que pareciera que había tomado otro camino. Pero el joven de la espada sabía la verdad, estaba cazando lo que sea que se oculte en el centro de la ciudad.

Los minutos pasaron quitando más y más de la niebla tanto como podía, desde el suelo hasta los techos de los edificios, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que sería el área central de la aldea, la plaza.

Una vez que la neblina fue disipada pudieron ver como había un montón de gente reunida en mal estado, algunos rezando, otros llorando y los últimos abrazando a sus seres queridos con todas sus fuerzas.

Asta no pudo evitar mirar al cielo cubierto aún de niebla entre los cuales levitaban un montón de carámbanos de hielo cuyas puntas estaban dirigidas únicamente a los habitantes del poblado.

-Ejecución.

En ese momento los carámbanos vibraron justo antes de comenzar a caer impulsados por una fuerza desconocida con el único propósito de robar la vida a los retenes.

-¡Bolas de dispersión explosivas!

No hace falta decir que Asta y los demás se iban a quedar quietos mirando esto, Magna fue el primero en lanzarse a detener este hecho, usando uno de sus múltiples hechizos logró destruir o derretir el hielo siniestro.

Esa explosión fue lo suficientemente desconcertante para los aldeanos ya que estos dejaron sus acciones anteriores para pasar a la sorpresa.

-Los caballeros mágicos.- Dijo uno entre lágrimas.- Realmente vinieron a salvarnos.  
-¿Magna, eres tu?- Preguntó uno de los aldeanos.

-¡¿Nick, que paso?!- Preguntó el mencionado acercándose al centro de todos.  
-El viejo Seihi... intentó defendernos.

Las palabras que mencionó el campesino produjeron que el caballero mágico busque desesperadamente al anciano por todos lados, hasta que lo encontró tirado en el suelo.

Estaba en muy mal estado.

La manga de su brazo derecho estaba arrancada el brazo estaba llena de cortes, una mancha carmesí se alojaba a la altura de su estómago en el costado y por si fuera poco su pierna izquierda estaba cubierta de hielo.

Aún respiraba, pero parecía que luchaba manteniéndose en un vaivén entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia.

-¡Viejo Seihi!- Dijo Magna tratando de llegar a el.- ¡Resiste!

-¡No lo muevas!- Dijo un niño entre lágrimas.- ¡Si lo mueves el hielo lo matara!

Magna apretó los dientes al sentir tremenda impotencia ante alguien tan importante para el y miró en la única dirección posible, directamente contra los que los atacaron.

-¡¿Fuste tú?!

Justo debajo del ayuntamiento estaba un tipo de pelo casi blanco, una cicatriz y una túnica celeste. Detrás de este estaba un grupo de magos cubiertos con una túnica de un color claro.

-¿Como se atreven a tergiversar mi horario?- Preguntó el desconocido mirando su reloj de bolsillo de plata.- En 10 segundos todos serán ejecutados.

Acto seguido y con una actitud tan fría como el elemento se levanto de su asiento para activar su Grimorio.

Conjurando una enorme bola de hielo que tenía la única intención de arrollarlos a modo de ejecución, la velocidad con la que fue lanzada hacía imposible el siquiera tratar de esquivarla.  
Magna estaba paralizado por el hielo gigante que se dirigía hacia el, aunque intentara algo no tenía suficiente poder para destruir esto en un solo movimiento.

El no.

Pero hay alguien que sí.

Justo al lado de Magna se encontraba caminando Asta con una tranquilidad irreal, parecía que estaba caminando por los pasillos de la base.

Magna no pudo comprender como, pero tan rápido como el hielo embistió contra ellos este ya se había partido a la mitad antes de convertirse en pequeños fragmentos que el viento se llevaría como un simple desecho más.

Asta bajó lentamente su espada que estaba recubierta por una gran parte de Anti-Magia para hacer aún más grande, cuando esta casi toca el suelo las marcas negras pasaron del arma al humano nuevamente.

Los maleantes estaban estupefactos por este hecho, al menos los que no lanzaron el hechizo, y para colmo el joven que cortó su magia se dio la vuelta.

Asta caminó entre la multitud hasta llegar hasta donde estaba el viejo Seihi y justo al lado clavó su espada en el suelo.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de Magna-Sempai.- Comentó Asta con una sonrisa antes de mirar su pierna.- ¿Le molesta si me encargo?

El viejo, estaba consiente en el momento que dijo esas palabras o bien volvió a esta cuando lo escuchó, estaba débil pero aún así logró asentir.

Su nieto estaba por detenerlo pero Noelle se lo impidió.

Asta acercó su mano recubierta por las sombras de su poder y casi pareciera que el hielo estaba vivo, era como un parásito, y como tal no podía ser amable con el.

Rápidamente tomó con fuerza el tobillo del hombre mayor para que este emita un grito de dolor cuando el hielo reaccionó, pero este no duró mucho ya que el causante de dolor desapareció de un segundo a otro.

-No dejes que se mueva y presiona la herida, puede salvarse.- Dijo el Grimorio entregándole al nieto del anciano un trozo de tela relativamente limpio que recogió del piso, peor era nada en esta situación.

Con eso terminado una sombra cubrió los ojos de Asta mientras tomaba su espada, puede que pareciera que estaba tranquilo, pero las sombras de Anti-Magia que cubrían las partes de su cuerpo estaban retorciéndose con furia.

Incluso Penta podía decir con facilidad que el chico estaba más allá de un simple enojo, estaba furioso y compartía ese sentimiento.

-La magia no se supone que sea para dañar, es para construir y avanzar.- Dijo el Grimorio al lado de su dueño.- Si no comprendes eso, sería mejor que se te arrancara cada gota de mana de tu putrefacto cuerpo.

El líder de los enemigos no parecía impresionado por esto en lo más mínimo. Las noticias de un joven que podía negar los hechizos se esparcen más rápido que el fuego en la pólvora.  
-Los Black Bulls, un grupo de caballería que se destaca por sus miembros vulgares y excéntricos.- Comentó al aire analizando a los caballeros sagrados frente a el.

Este ejecutor solo puso una sonrisa.

-La mayoría que viven aquí solo tienen magia suficiente como para uso cotidiano, menos animales incultos.- Comentó con total seguridad y soberbia, estando seguro que ellos también comprenderían algo tan claro como la diferencia de clases sociales.-Ustedes tienen el poder de un caballero mágico, solo los ayudan porque es su misión. ¿Acaso no los consideran Bestias incultas?

-¿Bestias Incultas?- Fue la pregunta teórica de Asta, esta era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con su oponente desde que dejaron claro que iban a haber hostilidades.

-Así es.- Respondiendo como si no fuese retórica.- Bestias que no merecen ni mi tiempo ni el de nadie más, por eso me tomaba la molestias de ejecutarlos antes de seguir con mi cometido.

Como si fuese una señal uno de los seguidores de esta persona levantó su mano para lanzar nuevamente un hechizo para atrapar a Asta en la niebla, aunque estuviera enfrente a su líder, nunca lo encontraría.

Pero no contó con un par de ojos amarillos brillantes que lo observaban detrás del muro de niebla.

 **¡AUUUUUU!**

-¡AHHHHH!

Gerald saltó desde su escondite y atrapó en sus fauces la mano del hombre encapuchado, encajando sus colmillos en la carne y nervios para luego sacudirlo como una muñeca de trapo.  
Soltó al pobre infeliz que cayó junto con sus aliados que fueron a atender su herida.

-¡Maldita bestia!- Grito otro de ellos antes de generar un montón de pequeños fragmentos de hielo con su Grimorio y lanzarlos contra el lobo.

Pero increíblemente, estos rebotaron en su pelaje.

-¿Q-que?

 **-¿No te lo había dicho, Asta?** \- Preguntó Penta a un lado.- **Los lobos de Karpatos tienen la excepcional habilidad de absorber el mana del ambiente para poder sobrevivir en lugares como el hielo o volcanes... el tuyo absorbió tu propia Anti-Magia.**

Gerald mostró sus garras y colmillos gruñendo tan fuerte como podía, sus ojos amarillos brillan contra su pelaje que parecía que se hacía más oscuro cada vez.

-Creo que no entienden la situación en la que están.

La voz de Asta sonaba con seguridad y hay inclusos que podrían decir que había algo de malicia en ella, pero no podrían decir con seguridad. El joven levantó su vista hasta ahora oculta para demostrar cuan indignado estaba con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No estoy atrapado con ustedes!- El levanto su espada y la blando en claro desafío.- **¡USTEDES ESTÁN ATRAPADOS CONMIGO!**

-Asta...- Fue el comentario de Noelle que no pudo más que apretar sus puños en clara impotencia, el plebeyo con menos que nada de magia era quien estaba siendo más útil que la propia realeza, se sentía tan inútil.

Sin que ella lo notara su Grimorio comenzó a moverse sutilmente, como las contracciones de una mano.

Pero el villano de pelo blanco no se dejó intimidar es más, pese a que uno de sus colaboradores estaba levantándose lentamente del suelo mantenía una sonrisa de confianza.

-Eso debes tener mucha confianza en tu fuerza para poder decir esas palabras, no lo dudo, pero... ¿Serás tan fuerte como para poder protegerlos a todos ellos?

Asta entendió de inmediato a lo que se estaba refiriendo y gruñó de inmediato al ver que no podía simplemente atacarlos, su prioridad era siempre ha sido salvar al pueblo. Fue una suerte que el no fue el único que lo entendió ya que Magna también se preparó para cualquier eventualidad.

-25 segundos.

En un parpadeo Asta, Magna y Gerald saltaron a defender a los aldeanos de las cuchillas de hielo que ahora venían en toda dirección. No les estaba resultando un trabajo fácil, en lo más mínimo, estaban muy enojados y era lo esperado.

Desde su lugar en medio de todo Noelle veía como dos plebeyos estaban dando todo de sí para defender a los pobladores de la aldea, incluso un animal casi salvaje estaba haciendo lo mismo.  
Los cortes se acumulaban sobre Magna y Asta, incluso si los ataque no lograban superar la defensa de Gerald los golpes se iban acumulando debajo de su pelaje poco a poco.

Pero ella aún permanecía inmaculada ajena a todo esto, al menos en lo que a su persona o daños se refería ya que ella estaba temblando.

-(Yo soy de la realeza...)

Estaba asustada por lo que le podría pasar, pero más que eso estaba tan enojada consigo misma por no poder defender ni a una sola persona, todo lo que hacía lo estropeaba.

 _Ella era una inútil._

Sin que ella se percate su Grimorio se liberó de su cintura.

 _Ella era un error._

El libro se abrió brillando en un azul muy claro que recordaba al cielo mientras sus páginas pasaban a una velocidad increíble.

 _Quizás, nunca debió unirse a los caballeros mágicos._

Del libro comenzó a salir algo parecido a una hoja que se doblaba miles de veces.

 _Quizás... nunca debió haber nacido._

Las nacientes lágrimas de la joven fueron cortadas cuando sintió algo sobre sus hombros que la rodeaban, eran unos delicados y esbeltos brazos hechos de papel que la abrazaban.  
Noelle pudo sentir una punzada en su corazón y una nueva emoción que alejaba todos esos pensamientos que había tenido, incluso los más antiguos que sus hermanos les infundieron.  
Una sola frase llegó a sus oídos provenientes de su Grimorio, no, era de quien habitaba en el. Una voz suave que nunca había escuchado en su vida consiente, pero podía saberlo en su corazón y con su propia magia.

Ella estaba tan conmovida y feliz que una lágrima cayó de su ojo aunque toda esta situación se llevase acabo.

 **-"Noelle... mi niña, cuanto has crecido"**

-... ¿Mamá?

La lágrima que cayó al suelo fue lo que marcó un cambio de marea para todos los participantes de la pelea.

Un gigantesco domo de agua nació desde el suelo atrapando a todos los aldeanos en su interior, pero la intención no era capturarlos, no, esto era lo único que podía hacer Noelle para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Con el fulgor de su libro cuyas manos volvían a su interior, la princesa de la familia Silva se limpió las lágrimas.

-No puedo seguir sintiendo lástima por mi misma cuando hay gente que depende mi para que las proteja.- Se dijo a ella misma mientras tomaba la mano hecha de papel de su Grimorio.  
Luego de eso ella gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Asta!¡Yo me encargo de protegerlos!- Gritó mientras se volvía un poco roja.- ¡Enséñales quienes somos los Black Bulls!

 **-Esa chica es increíble**.- Dijo Charles junto a Magna antes de que este derrotara a uno de los secuaces con una explosión.

Del mismo modo, Gerald atacó nuevamente el secuaz que anteriormente había atacado, esta vez en la pierna para evitar que vuelva a pararse y lanzó un aullido de victoria.

-Parece que solo somos tu y yo.- Dijo Asta levantando su espada que usó para acabar con el último de los secuaces del cual estaba fuera de combate por un golpe de la espada en su cabeza.

-Hmp.

Su actitud fría parecía que aún no se calentaba ante esto, solo necesitaría más secuaces y vendría la próxima vez. Pero acabaría primero con estos caballeros de bajo nivel y el plebeyo de la Anti-Magia.

-Corrección, solo eres tú.

El villano generó mucho hielo que avanzó como un ariete contra Asta que se mantenía impasible en una posición con la espada extendida antes de avanzar directamente contra la estaca gigante.  
En el último segundo el joven cambió su dirección y bajó su posición para estar justamente al lado del hielo que seguía creciendo justo a la altura de oreja. Su espada rozaba el suelo en su lado izquierdo, plantando ambos pies logró suficiente poder para cortar el pilar en dos y que este se convierta en gélido polvo.

Pero el joven no pudo distraerse ni un solo segundo ya que esta vez las estacas gigantes venían a sus costados. Transfirió sus marcas de Anti-Magia a sus piernas para que estas adquirieran la forma de garras con una cola delgada con punta.

Gracias a esto pudo saltar lo suficientemente alto para evitar ambos ataques y usar esta oportunidad para acercársele.

Corriendo por los pilares de hielo, su mitad inferior lo protegía contra el congelamiento mágico y pudo acercarse lo suficiente al villano.

Este levantó un muro de hielo para protegerse.

-¡No me jodas!

Asta lanzó su espada quebrando el muro de hielo y provocando un corte en el costado del líder, causando que la sangre se filtre por la herida. Sacrificando su mitad inferior invocó ambas alas ganado un impulso sorprendente.

Este fue lo suficiente como para dejar una estela por la neblina que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-¡Oye!- Gritó Asta mandando su Anti-Magia a sus puños.- Esos animales incultos... ¡Son mi familia!

El joven conectó un puño directamente contra su enemigo con tal fuerza que todo el aire salió de sus pulmones y su cuerpo se dobló en un ángulo imposible mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que todo ápice del hechizo de magia de la zona desapareció en un pestañeo, siendo reemplazado por un soleado día.

Cayó en el piso con un ruido sordo y sus tripas trituradas por un caballero mágico, había perdido la batalla pero aún no había perdido la guerra.

Con su último aliento conjuro su hechizo de último recurso, convertiría su propio cuerpo en hielo para que no lo atrapen, así nadie podría sacarle nada de información.

Aunque haya perdido, el ganaría.

 **SLASH**

 **-AHHHHHH.**

El capitán y casi ejecutor estaba gritando desde el suelo mientras se sostenía el muñón donde solía estar su mano la cual había sido rebanada cuando su hechizo de infección de hielo comenzaba a surtir efecto.

Sobre el se proyectó una sombra con cuernos y alas, era nada más que el joven que lo había vencido.

Este lanzó los Grimorios de sus secuaces sobre el suyo y de un solo movimiento clavó su espada a través de ellos convirtiéndolos en una brocheta de papel picado.

En este mundo habían muchos tabús, pero uno de los más graves era el destruir un Grimorio de otra persona y este chico lo hizo como si no fueran nada más que basura en su camino.

-Quien... ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?

Asta bufo con una sonrisa.

-Soy un miembro de los Black Bulls, Asta, El Anti-Mago.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**  
 **DISCXULPN POR LA TARDANZA NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION, EN ESTOS DIAS**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**  
 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**  
 **BYE**


End file.
